Begin Again
by EleKat
Summary: Sequel to Untitled- Jen, now Destiny, has to adjust to life being a baby again, and being with the Ross family again helps her adjust, just a little.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ I do not own Jessie**

_All of the sudden everything went black, but I was still conscious._

_I heard screaming. Someone speaking and all of the sudden a blast of cold air. I started to wail louder._

"_Congratulations, it's a girl."_

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes a little; I couldn't see that far though. Everything was also a bit fuzzy. I saw a lady holding me and wrapping me in a blanket. I closed my eyes again, they hurt.

"Do you want to hold her?" I heard someone say. It sounded closest to me.

"Yes." I heard a woman's voice say. I recognized it, I just couldn't place at that moment from where. I was passed off into someone else's arms.

"What do you want to name her?" I hear a man, who I also recognize, say.

"Destiny Tama Ross." She said. Wait, Ross? It couldn't be.

"Destiny after your mom," the man said. I felt someone smooth one of their fingers over my forehead. It felt nice. When they lifted it I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I didn't need to cry for little things.

"Tama means Surprise." The woman from earlier said, "It also means Jewel in Japanese."

"Exactly." The woman who was holding me said. She then yawned.

"Here, I'll take her. You rest, she'll be back later." The first woman said as she lifted me. I started to cry, I wanted to be back with that woman's warmth! Why would they take me away bloody idiots!

"You'll be back with your mama soon Destiny." She said to me quietly. I realized I would have to get use to a new name. I wasn't Jen anymore, I was Destiny. That's a huge change.

We get to a room and she lays me on something soft, and warm! Thank you person who knows what I need. I wonder how my parents from before are doing. Wait, I remember them! I guess I'm the odd person that remembers everything from before.

"Open your eyes little one." She says. I open them, everything is still fuzzy, "A little ginger haired girl. But you have your mommy's big blue eyes." She said in a childish tone. I hate those tones, even when I was little before.

I close them again as she takes my hand prints and foot prints. She then places a bracelet on my wrist and I hear her leave.

I rub my eye with a fist a wish I was older, that way I wouldn't have to be in this thing and could move around myself, that would be nice.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

A few hours later, after my nice nap, I was woken up by being picked up. I didn't cry, I didn't want to cry anymore today. It was getting annoying.

"Here is baby Destiny." The lady, who I had come to a conclusion that she was a nurse, said.

"Hi Destiny." The man said as he took me from her. I opened my eyes to look up at him and they focused. I was shocked. It was my dad, not my new dad but my old dad.

"Morgan, is it normal for her not to be crying all the time?" I heard my new mom, who is also my old mom, say.

"I think she is just a quiet baby Christina." Dad says as he sits down on the bed beside her.

"I know but still, it worries me." She says. My mom worries a lot, though, I never noticed it before. It was probably because I was nine years older than Emma, I was there oldest child, now I'm the youngest... great.

"Don't worry, she is healthy and normal." Dad says. Normal, me? Pshh that is never going to happen. They have a baby with the IQ of a teenager that was going to be a phsycologist. I don't think that counts as normal.

I soon tune them out and close my eyes again.

* * *

When I open my eyes again I am in that bed thing, but this time it is beside my mom's bed. I notice everything isn't the clearest so I just listen. She isn't talking; I don't think dad is in here either.

"Hello little one." I hear someone whisper. I notice someone picking me up. I recognize their voice; it is the nurse from earlier. I don't make any noise; I don't think I'm supposed to. All of the sudden I start to cry a little bit. Why? Why must I cry all the time?

"Can I hold her?" I hear my mom ask. I want to be around her. At least she knows, sorta, who I am. Well she knows I'm Destiny, and she knows I'm tired of being picked up by random people at every moment!

"Of course." The nurse says as she hands me over to mom. She holds me in her arms and I open my eyes and look up at her.

"Hi Destiny." She whispers to me. I don't make any noise as I stare at her, can't I respond with hi or something? Wait... babies don't talk... great... "I'm your mommy." She says.

I yawn a bit and she smiles, "I love you, and your daddy loves you too. Remember that always." She says as she kisses my forehead.

"Hey Christina." I hear dad say. I guess he wasn't in the room.

"Hm?" my mom says as she continues to look down at me.

"Clair is here with the kids, they want to meet their sister. They're going to come in, okay?" he asks. Wait my siblings. Right! Who's Clair? Probably the new nanny.

"Oh course they can." Mom says as she looks away from me. All of the sudden I hear people walking into the room, "Hey guys." Mom says.

"She's so cute!" I hear Emma say as she looks at me. I look back up at her.

"I have another sister?" I hear Luke groan, mom and dad laugh a bit. I start to cry.

"No cry! Daddy make baby happy! No cry!" I hear Zuri cry. That reminds me of when I was little Jen. Ahh I remember those days. Except I was nine, not... four...

"Shh..." mom hushes me as she hugs me closer. Soon I stop crying and go back to looking around.

"Baby." I hear Zuri say.

"Yes, that's your little sister Zuri." I hear dad say.

"What's her name?" I hear Emma ask. I move my head closer to mom's heart, she is warm. I feel cold.

"Destiny Tama Ross." Mom responds. That is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

After about two months things around me seemed to calm down.

Everyone still talked in that annoying voice, and I still cried more that I would have liked, but I was able to move my legs and arms now, though I was still being carried everywhere, I guess I'm not able to walk... great.

"Hi baby." I hear Clair, the girl who is still our nanny, say. I look over at her. My name is Destiny, not Baby. Get it right.

She picks me up and starts to get me dressed for the day. I hate being dressed; I can't wait till I'm old enough to do that myself. I don't know where mom and dad have been, they haven't been home, but I hope they come back soon. Because I'm tired of the nanny. And I think she is tired of me too.

She brings me downstairs to where Emma is sitting with Luke and Zuri at the table. Burtram; the butler, is serving some type of food I'm not allowed. I get a bottle, at least the milk tastes... well it tastes like milk. I hate milk. I want water. But babied can't drink water... great.

"Hi Destiny!" Emma says. I hear her run over and I feel myself being passed over to her.

"He careful." Clair warns. Emma rolls her eyes as she goes back to sitting down.

"Are you happy to-day Destiny." Zuri asks as she stretches out the word today. I giggle and coo; they are the only sounds I can make right now.

I smile at them and then go back to drinking my bottle that Emma was holding for me.

"When can I teach her to play catch?" Luke complained as he flipped through a comic book. It was Garfield of course.

"I don't know, not for a while." Clair says as she opens a magazine. They don't say anything after that. I guess it is a weekend because nobody is at school.

* * *

Later that day I laid on my play mat with a stuffed animal, Luke was playing a game on his DS and Emma was reading a leopard Beat magazine. I've never understood them, obsessing over celebrities and clothing. Woo-hoo, such a big deal...

Zuri sat with Cubby the bear and was talking to her imaginary friend Millie the Mermaid.

Clair walked into the room and picked me up, "Time for a nap." She says as she walks away with me back up to my white room.

The walls were white with animals on them. I don't know if this was my old room or not. I hope not, I liked that room.

She places me in my crib then walks away. I lay there with my eyes open and everything slowly fades to black.

* * *

"Destiny." I hear is the first thing I hear. I feel myself being picked up my familiar arms and being held close to someone. Mom, she's back! No more Clair... yes!

I open my eyes and smile up at her, "Hi little girl." She says to me. I giggle a bit and uncurl one of my fists and reach up to her. She sits down in the rocking chair that is placed by the crib and placed her finger on my hand. I grip it and she laughs a bit.

"You're a strong little girl." She says. I giggle again and wait to see if she does anything. I had never seen my mom from this perspective, from the one of an innocent little child. I had only seen her from the one of a broken girl who had lost her parents.

"Mom! I want to show you something." I hear Emma say. I hear her walk over to the chair and kneel down beside mom, "Can I steel mommy from you Destiny?" she asks me. I know I have no choice in the matter anyways, so I do nothing. Emma takes that as a yes and convinces mom to get up and go with her.

Mom took me with her as they walked out of the room. Why can't they just put me down on the floor or something? Because y'know, that'd be nice.

"Morgan!" I hear mom say, "Take Destiny, Em wants to show me something." She says. I feel myself being handed off to my dad.

"And they leave us for girl things; this always happens Dest, though it also use to happen with Jen. She was your older sister, she died though before you could meet her." Morgan explains to me. I realize he was talking about me; I didn't get to meet myself. Well that's new. If Carlie knew I was me she would be laughing hysterically by now.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

**Three years later**

"...All I have to do is take care of one cute-little-girl." I hear someone say. All of the sudden Ravi, my new younger/older brother, is chasing Emma who is chasing Luke who is holding her moon, which is for her science project, runs into the room where that voice is.

"Luke! Give me back my moon!"

"I'll show you a moon"

"Please tell me those kids are in the wrong apartment." I hear her say again. I crawl over to the top of the stairs to look down. The lady looks like she is in her late teens, with dark red hair and a southern accent. I remember when I was that age.

"Those are my brother and sister." Zuri explains to her.

I continue to watch as they fight and banter, "Do you guys fight like this in front of your parents?" I hear the woman say.

"Sometimes, but they never come up for air long enough to notice." Zuri says as the elevator doors open. I knew what she was referencing, and I wished I didn't.

"Mom! Dad!" they all yell as they run over to them.

"Hey guys! We missed you so much!" my mom yells. I silently crawl down the stairs and sit on the bottom one.

"And we brought presents!" dad yells. I remembered when I was younger, well okay older, and he would say that. I would flip and beg him to tell me what they were; I liked to know what things were.

Everyone sat down on the couch and I ran, well toddled, over to where mom was and climbed up onto the couch in front of her, "Mom, dad, this is Jessie and I want her to be our new nanny." Zuri introduces her.

I zone out and the next thing I know I am sitting in the kitchen with mom and Jessie as they talk about the job.

"Mama." I say quietly, she doesn't notice as she continues to talk to Jessie, "Mama." I say again. She still doesn't notice. Thinking that I want down, mom places me on the ground as she stands up and hugs Jessie.

"Mom can I date the new nanny!?" Luke runs in and asks. I look up at him then back up at mom.

"Hmm... let me think about it... no." She says as she turns around and starts to walk off to go upstairs.

"Mama!" I say as I run up to her and grab onto her leg. In one swift movement she picks me up and continues to walk.

"You are very persistent Dest." She says as she walks down the hallway, "Just like Jen." Well duh, it's not like I'm Jen stuck in Destiny's body, that's absurd.

"Mama gone long." I say, still annoyed that I can't put together full sentences. Mom giggles a bit as she walks into my bedroom to change my clothes since I'm still in my PJ's. Not my fault the nanny wouldn't let me wear my dress, well that is before she left.

"I know, but mama works." Mom says as she walks into my large closet.

"Dat." I say as I point at my pink lace sparkly dress.

"Dest we aren't going out anywhere." Mom states as she starts to move down the row of clothing.

"Mama dat." I say as I point at it and reach over to it, "I chose."

"Okay, okay." She says as she grabs the dress and starts to walk out of the closet. As we walk past my small collection of belts, that she and Emma had started, I grabbed the white one.

She changes me into the dress and then I put the belt around my waist and look up at her to finish what I wanted.

"This actually looks good together." She says to herself as she places the belt around my waist and picks me up again. I smirk and she laughs, "Sometimes I feel like you have the mind of a teenager." She says to me as she walks out of the room.

"Am." I say. She needs to know I think.

"Sure you are." She says as she brings me down the hallway to dad's office.

"We need to go check on the set," dad says as we walk into the room.

"Morgan, you need to have a break." Mom says as she walks over and sits on his lap, while holding me in her arms. Bleh, why can't I be seeing the new nanny or something? I should be warning her about my siblings.

"I can't have a break until the movies over, you know that." He says to her.

"Stay." I say with a frown.

"See." Mom says as she buries her face in my red hair.

"Christina, we just have to visit it." That's what you always say dad. But then something goes wrong. Does he not realize it yet?

"Fine." Mom says.

"Stay!" I say louder and look up at them with narrow eyes.

"You can come." Mom says. I nod and slide off her lap. I then turn around and look up at them.

"We better get going if we want to be back in time for Emma's science fair." Dad says. Mom stands up and so does he. Dad picks me up as we walk downstairs to go to the set.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

Within the next few hours we were still on set, and dad had to stay because he was behind on work, as usual.

I sat in his trailer watching videos on mom's phone since they didn't want me being loud out by the set. All of the sudden I heard knocking on the door. I look up then look down again at the video.

"Hello?" I hear someone say. I make no noise and click on dads name on the text messages. Knowing that if I sent him random things he would come, or mom would, I started tapping random letters. I then sent it and continued to watch the video.

"Is anyone there?" I hear them say again. I hold my breath as I look down at the phone. All of the sudden I hear pounding on the door. Why do they need me!? I'm three now, not like I'm useful for anything. Only thing I can do is act cute, I can't even say a full sentence!

"Hey! Who are you?" I hear my dad say as he walks up with the sound of heels following him, and that would be my mom.

"I'm-" the man starts.

"Are you in the movie?" I hear mom ask.

"No I-"

"Are you in the crew?" she asks again, I hear annoyance in her voice.

"Yes I-"

"Then why are you pounding on the trailer door!?" I hear mom huff.

"I need Mr. Ross's approval of the costume designs." He says as I hear him pull something out of a briefcase and with a rustle of paper and give it to my dad.

"Good, I like them. Give them to the people." Dad says sounding distracted. I look down at mom's phone and sigh, I guess I shouldn't have pulled them away from filming...

"Okay, will do." He says. I hear the trailer door, which after a few years of being Jen and thinking it was an actually camping trailer (That was fun asking dad why he had to camp in a trailer on set) I found out it was a big, fancy movie trailer.

"Hi sweetie." Mom says as she walks over and picks me up off the couch. "Are you okay?" she asks. No. I'm dying and I need medical attention right away...

"Yes." I say. She smiles and kisses my forehead as dad walks into the trailer and closes the door.

"No more people at the door Dest." He says as he takes me from mom and hugs me lightly. I nod and lay my head on his shoulder as I turn moms phone back on and start one of the glow draw game things.

"We should get back to set; I don't want to get anymore behind." Dad says to mom as he pushes a piece of my hair away from his face.

"I don't think we'll be able to make it to Emma's science fair..." mom says sadly as she opens her laptop which is sitting on the small kitchenette table.

"I don't think so either." Dad says. No! Are they insane!? Do they not know how many things they have missed of mine... Jens... things? Ballet recitals, Piano concerts, Band concerts, graduation from kindergarten (Which at the time I thought was the most amazing thing in the world), even my cheerleader tryouts! I don't even know why I tried out, I did and I failed.

Mom opens her laptop and they skyped Emma to tell her the news. As they tell her in my mind I remember everything they have missed of mine.

"Love you." They both say as skype ends. Well that was fast.

Soon after they go back to the set, leaving me there in the trailer to play on moms computer, since she took her phone back. How was I suppose to contact them if some phsyco murdered dude comes to murder me? Have they ever thought of that? He is the director after all! And the one who wanted a zipline from the terrace down to the park. That day had a lot of laughing and yelling.

I went into moms flitter account and her display picture shocks me. Because it is a picture of me, the old me.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

The next day I was with mom and dad on set, except I was attached to mom's leg while watching everything. She stood half behind dad's chair, half beside it with her arm around his shoulders. Neither were paying attention to me, oh well.

"Extra's to the set!" I hear the producer yell. I lean my head against my mom's knee and watch as all the extras walk onto the stage and laid down. All of the sudden he is pulling one of them onto the stage and down onto the ground.

"Remember extra's don't look at the camera, and corpses don't move. Scene thirty six take one. It's all yours Morgan." He says as he walks off the stage.

The extra's rolled their eyes and laid still, the one that he had pushed onto the stage laid down hesitantly. I was confused, wasn't she suppose to be working here? Shouldn't she know what will happen?

I ignore that feeling and press my face to the skin on my mom's leg. She reaches down and runs her fingers through my hair for a second while my dad yells action.

The tentacle comes down and picks up the hesitant extra; she starts to scream, "Wow, that extra is really good! It is like she is actually scared!" mom whisper yells to my dad.

"Is." I say quietly, because it is obvious she is scared. I'm ignored though as the extra breaks the tentacle.

"Cut!" dad yells. Mom moves which make me detach from her leg. Ever since I became a kid again I'm a sissy... was I this bad before!? "That extra broke my tentacle." He says sadly to mom as she hugs him.

"Morgan! Christina!" I hear the extra say as she comes down to talk to my parents. I look up and realize it is Jessie... what the hell is she doing here? Isn't she suppose to be nanny...ing...

"Jessie? What are you doing here?" dad asks her in confusion as she pulls off the hat thing. They all start discussing things like Emma's science fair.

"You're fired." Mom and dad say. She's fired!? Jeez... that didn't take long.

"No! You're supposed to thank me for caring more about your kids than my job resulting in warm hugs all around." Jessie says as the producer person pulls her away.

"That only happens in the movies kid." He says as they go out of sight.

"Why would she come here and tell us that?" Mom asks dad as they start to walk back to the trailer. I start to follow them, but then I see something shiny. I run to it, damn childish instincts.

They continue to walk without me, not realizing that I am gone. I go and pick up the penny... a penny... well that was a waste of losing my parents.

"Who are you?" I hear someone ask. I look up to see... Dean!?

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Jessie, I only own Jen/Destiny, Dean, Syrah, and Carlie**

I just stare at him. How did he get a job here? Maybe dad remembered him and gave him a job... damn.

"Destiny." I say as I stare up at him.

"Well Destiny, unless you are working here, which I doubt, you should probably go find your parents." He says to me as he bends down to my stupidly short height.

"Mama and daddy walk off." I say to him. I need a way for him to know I'm Jen... but how?

"I had a friend whose parents always left her. Who are your parents?" he asks me. I think for a second, in my three year old way will I be able to tell him it is me?

"Morgan and Christina." I say.

"Ahh, I'll page your dad." He says as he stands up, "How old are you Destiny?" he asks me curiously as he pages my dad.

"Three, I am three Moon." I say in the best way I would have. All of the sudden he stares at me for a second. I believe he won't realize it but all of the sudden realization lights up his eyes.

"Jen?" he whispers to himself as my dad and mom quickly walk over.

"Destiny! You can't run off like that!" Mom scolds me as she picks up off the ground.

"Thanks Dean." Dad says. Dean nods as they walk away with me. I look over moms shoulder at Dean and watches us walk away with sad and curious eyes. He now knows who I am. Well at least he does. I wouldn't be able to survive if nobody did. Well I would, it would just be very annoying.

I looked but up at mom. She was talking to my dad who was apparently making arrangements for the jet. She looked worried.

"Mama." I say.

"Hm?" she asks as she bounces me up higher on her hip.

"I found shiny." I say as I open my hand which holds the penny.

"You found a penny Dest." She corrects me as she eyes the penny with distaste.

"It's my shiny penny." I say knowing the look. I close my hand around it again.

"Destiny, how about you give daddy the penny to hold onto for you?" she asks. She and dad share a look before I give it to dad.

They continue to walk off the set and getting inside a limo, "Dest, we're going home now." Mom says to me in a baby voice. I still hate that voice.

I nod and climb out of the seat belt she had put me in, since it didn't have a car seat, and onto her lap, "Dest, stay in the seat belt." Dad mock scolds me. I know he doesn't really care as long as I don't get hurt. I use to do this all the time.

"No." I say playfully as I hide my face against moms dress clad stomach. I feel myself being picked up off of her and then placed on her lap facing forwards. Then she pulls the best back around both of us so I'm still in it.

"There." She sighs and hugs me. "Why are you so difficult?" she asks me but more herself.

"Not difficult." I respond. I know she would roll her eyes at that. But who cares? Cause I'm a kid and I really don't care.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, first of all I would like to thank Sugarpops12 and Me(guest) for reviewing! I would also like to say that I was away all weekend and didn't have internet on my laptop so I could not update. **

**I do not own Jessie**

A few months later, around breakfast time I was sitting in the living room, thinking about how diapers suck. Like seriously, can't we just have bloody underwear like everyone else in the world and just _know_ how to use the toilet!? That was be the most amazing thing ever. Good thing I'm three, or else I would not be amused. I can at least go without help, but I still have to use the stupid things.

And pacifiers, out of everything you could use to make a baby shut the hell up, these adults think of pacifiers. Okay, so I under when you are gagged you cannot talk. So I guess they decided to use that idea and make a gag on a stick that you suck on for little children who cry. Good thing that I have a good throw still, because every time someone tries to give me one I throw it at them. That taught them a lesson.

All of the sudden I saw Bertram bringing stuff out of the table onto the terrace.

"What you doing?" I ask him.

"Go into the kitchen." He responds as he continues his way outside. Confused, hesitantly and curious I stand up and start my way towards the kitchen. Never in my life have I seen Bertram actually work unless mom and dad were home... wait a second...

I open the door and see dad standing at the counter placing his wallet on it, "Daddy!" I cry as I run into the room. I had to admit, that was not one of my finer moments.

"Hey Dest" Dad says as he turns around and picks me up off the ground easily, "How's mini mommy?" he asks me as he finishes when he was doing and puts his wallet back in his pocket.

"Good!" I say as my arms around his neck and I press my face against his neck. All of the sudden I feel my eye lids getting heavy. Why am I tired, it is like nine in the morning.

"Dest to early to go back to sleep." Dad says with a laugh as he walks out onto the terrace with me and places me on a chair.

"Dad!" I hear Emma say as she runs out onto the deck and hugs dad. Ravi follows her lead.

"Mr. Daddy!" Ravi says. I don't understand why he puts the Mr. in front of what he says, not cool dude.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Dad says as the two sit down in chairs.

"Working." I hear Bertram say to someone as he walks out with a picture of orange juice. That is not something you hear every day.

"Dad!" Luke says as he walks out onto the terrace and hugs dad.

"Hey bud! And Jessie! Good you're all here." He says as Luke sits down.

"I missed you guys so much! I felt like my heart was gonna... was gonna..." dad lurches forward a little bit. We all are on the edges of our seats. What is going on right now, not cool. Is this one of his jokes? All of the sudden a fake heart bursts from his shirt and everyone screams, "Burst." He says with chuckle.

"Mr. Daddy is full of these shenanigans." Ravi starts to explain to Jessie. Shenanigans? Who says that? Is that some super smart Ravi words that only he can pull off because for everyone else it would either sound stupid or weird? I believe it is.

"...well he is staying here!" Dad says. Emma stands up and starts to hyperventilate. What just happened? Now Jessie is fainting... what is going on?

"We'll meet you guys in the living room in a sec..." Dad says as he helps Jessie and Emma. I walk into the living room with my older siblings and sit down on the couch.

After a few minutes dad walks in with Jessie and Emma, finally.

"So since he is staying here, you guys will need to act normal... so here are some tips on acting." Dad says as he hands us out flashcards. I look at mine. _Be cute and independent_, me? Independent? What word does he come from? I am an eighteen year old in the body of a three year old, I do not want to be independent, that's boring.

"Be nice to Emma?" Luke scoffs.

"Daddy!" I whine. Dad starts to get everything ready as Jessie goes to talk to Bertram in the kitchen. Everyone goes off into their own groups but I run over to dad, I have to pretend I can't read.

"Daddy!" I whine louder. Dad looks down to me then kneels beside me.

"Do you know what it says?" dad asks me. I nod my head and pout. I know I have him wrapped around my finger now, I can tell, "It says be cute." He says, leaving off the rest of it. He stands again and takes the card and putting it in his pocket.

All of the sudden Tony speaks into the voice box thing and tells us that someone named Rufus T Firefly is here. Who the heck is that? Emma goes into the elevator and Jessie runs down the stairs.

When they go dad gets his people's choice award and puts it on the piano- why do we have a piano!? Nobody knows how to play it!

"Come around the award!" he says to us. We all go over and I start to crawl under the piano but he picks me up. By the look on his face he is wondering why I am being so difficult. Maybe it is because there is some celebrity coming into our house.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to point out there are no young children in my life besides my month old niece, so I don't know how they act.**

**Along with that, I do not own Jessie!**

When dad left to go to a meeting I quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Yes! I get a phone now and he doesn't know! I missed phones.  
I quickly get out of the room because Emma and Jessie are obsessing about that Jordan guy. Dad even hugged him. I think those three are in love with him... mom and I shall have to talk about this.

"Destiny? What are you doing?" Ravi asks me as he walks over. I quickly put dad's phone behind my back.

"Nothing." I say as I back away and into my bedroom, "you see nothing." I say as I close the door then run over to my bed. I unlock the phone (He really needs a better password) and go into his texts. The last person he has texted was his producer; well I am going to fix that.

I scroll to moms name (Which happened to be the second one) and click on the talk box thing. I quickly type my message (which was just a bunch of letters considering I have to act like a little kid) and send it.

I then go to the app store and start looking for apps to put in the "Kids" folder. While I am scrolling through I feel the phone buzz and I click the message, it is from mom.

"_**Morgan...?"**_it says, I giggle and click the picture button and send a picture of myself. I then go back to the app store and find the perfect app, it says snapchat.

I click download and go back to the messages with mom as she replies.

"_**Destiny? Why do you have daddies phone?" **_it reads. All of the sudden another one appears. _**"Wait... you don't know how to read..." **_I giggle and then the facetime thing appears.

I click answer. I love being able to pull of not being able to read, it is funny.

"Hey Destiny." Mom says as she appears on the screen. I wave to her and I hold my arm out so she can see me better, "Why do you have daddies phone?" she asks me. I can tell that she is in a hotel room. Where is she again? I think Paris... why is she in Paris without dad? Jeez mom...

"Daddy went to meeting." I stated as I rested my hand that held the phone on the bed, I was standing beside it.

"Then won't he need his phone?" mom asks me in a gentle voice. I know that voice, she is confused and annoyed. She use to use it all the time with me when I was Jen and I wanted to do things that she wasn't okay with. Like going to Syrah's parties, she didn't like it but I still did it.

"No." I say as walk out of my room over to the edge of the stairs where Jessie and Emma are talking to Jordan down below. I put a headphone into the phone so nobody can hear mom, well, might as well have fun with this. Besides, it isn't like nobody else is gonna say he is here.

I point the phone camera over the edge and to where they are all sitting, "Jordan Taylor is in our house?" Mom asks me. I stand up and walk back to my bedroom then sit down on the floor, "When did this happen?"

"Today." I answer and run my eyes. Okay, I always get tired early so why do I wake up at five thirty!? Questions that need answers.

"And your dad didn't tell me?" she asks me. I nod.

"Daddy said no tell anyone." I say as I lay down on the floor. Why am I laying on the floor? My bedroom door is open and I look across the hall. I see the door to mom and dad's room and the door to my old room... hmm...

"Okay, then why did you tell me?" she asks me.

"You mommy. You say tell you everything." I say. Mom laughs. I was being serious though; she said to tell her everything. Okay I think my mind is getting taken over.

"Okay you, I have to go because it is really late." She says to me.

"No mommy!" I say as I pout. I hear a door closing down the hall.

"I'll talk to you later okay? I'll phone you before you go to bed." She says to me. I nod.

"Bye-bye" I say.

"Bye Dest." She says as she ends the call. Now what? I look up again and across the hallway to my old bedroom. I stand up and walk over to it. I turn the door knob and open the door. The smell of stale air, dust and my old perfume comes at me. I walk in and close the door again. I notice my old camera sitting where I left it and nothing had been moved. It was as though they didn't ever come in here.

That made sense though, once when I was walking past here Emma told me that mom and dad said nobody was allowed in the room, I think they should go in.

I think for a second before walking out again and closing the doors. I go back into my new room and sit on the floor. I need a way to show mom and dad that it is okay to go in that room, because seriously, it needs to be dusted.

All of the sudden I hear yelling down stairs and I walk down to see Jessie and Emma.

"Are you crazy!?" Jessie yells at Emma.

"Sorry." Emma says to Jessie. They talk a little bit more before Jessie goes into the kitchen. They're boring.

I walk into Ravi's room and see he isn't there but Mr. Kipling is there in his cage. I walk over to the door.

"Hi Mr. K" I say as I sit down and stare at the lizard. It is so big I could eat me and an elephant and it would still be hungry. Okay, that is an overstatement but still.

"What are you doing?" Ravi asks me as he walks in.

"Mr. K was lonely." I say as Ravi helps me stand up.

"Mr. Kipling doesn't get lonely, he has me." Ravi says. I roll my eyes.

"Is daddy home yet?" I ask Ravi. He shakes his head.

"Are you obsessed with Jordan Taylor too Destiny?" Ravi asks me.

"No" I respond as sit on one of the chairs and Ravi sits on the other.

"He isn't that great of an actor." Ravi says.

"No, Johnny better." I say. Ravi nods.

"I agree." He says. All of the sudden we hear screaming down stairs.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to thank Me(guest) for reviewing and MeganOreo for favorting**

**I do not own Jessie**

We both look at each other before running out of his room and to the top of the stairs to see Luke and Zuri run out of the curtains with a suitcase.

"You're not leaving! You're going down with the rest of the family!" Emma says to them as she holds the elevator doors closed. What happened here?

"We're not leaving! We're here to help! If they want a piece of Jordon Taylor they can have his boring clothes!" Zuri yells as she and Luke start to throw the contents of the suitcase at the elevator.

"And his ducky!" Luke says as he throws the rubber duck at the elevator but it bounces back. But as it lands we see the fans grabbing the suitcase and pulling it in to them.

"It's working! The beast is feeding!" Zuri says dramatically. I run down the stairs as Ravi stays where he is standing.

The elevator doors close and Emma, Luke and Zuri hold them closed.

"What happened?" I ask as I stand in front of them.

"Don't ask." They all say as they go and sit behind a pulled down chair. I follow and sit down too.

"Is it over?" I ask. They all shrug as we sit and wait. All of the sudden the doors open and the screaming starts again and dad stumbles out of the elevator with the screaming girls grabbing at him.

When the doors close he stands in front of them and against them in shock. All of the sudden Zuri throws an orange at him.

"Ow." Dad says. Emma stands up.

"Sorry dad, she thought you were a crazed fan." She says.

"No I didn't, I just like to throw things." Zuri says with a shrug.

"What is going on? First I have to fight my way through photographers," dad says as he shrugs his jacket back on, "and now these crazed fans."

"Uh oh." I say but I am ignored. Thanks people, that's so nice. Dad holds his wrist up, his watch is gone!

"They stole my watch!" he says exasperatedly, All of the sudden he pulls up is pant leg a bit, "And my left sock!" he checks his pocket, "And my phone!"

"No." I say as I hold up the phone.

"How'd you get my phone?" he asks me. I shrug and step to the other side of Luke as Jordan and Jessie walk in.

"Someone in your family ratted me out to the press." Jordan says to dad, "You all betrayed me!" he says. He then goes on about something before walking up the stairs... I think he just quit... uh oh...

Dad takes us into the kitchen. Ravi is already in there, when did that happen?

"All right, who told the world Jordan was here?" Dad asks us. Emma starts to raise her hand but Jessie speaks up.

"I did, I told Darla back home, I was just so excited to be going on a date with Jordan that she must have told everyone... I'm so sorry." Jessie says.

"Jessie, I told everyone not to say anything." Dad says.

"I know, and I'm really, really sorry." Jessie says sadly.

"No I'm sorry." Emma says as she stands up, "I tipped off leopard beat to ruin Jessie's date with Jordan." She says, "Jessie was lying to protect me."

"Actually I did tell Darla." She says, "Blabber mouth."

"And I may have said something about hanging out with my 'best bud' Jordan." Luke says.

"And I told Milly the mermaid, and she can't keep her mouth shut!" Zuri says.

"And I may have told a few people in central park, and the entire Indian subcontinent." Ravi says.

"I told mommy." I say.

"Well I am a little disappointed in all of you," dad says with a disapproving look on his face, but it lightens up a bit, "But not that disappointed because I told all of the guys at my gym so," dad says as we all hug.

All of the sudden Jordan is in the group hug, well hugging dads back, "Awee! It's so beautiful how you all came clean to protect each other." He says, everyone separates, I stay close to dad and Luke though, "I would tell if I was staying with me to though." Jordan says.

"Wait, so does this mean you are going to be in Morgan's Movie?" Jessie asks him. Please don't ruin this for dad Jessie, Mel did that once. Not cool, I think that is how she got fired.

"Absolutely, I'm just loving all this love!" He says happily.

"Congratulations sir," Bertram says as he walks in, "Celebratory hot chocolate all around." He says as everyone takes a mug of hot chocolate except me and dad.

"Thanks' Bertram, you work too hard. Take the week off." Dad says. Bertram gives him the tray and runs (well as good as Bertram can run) off,

"Yes!" he says as he goes up the stairs.

Everyone talks a bit as dad's phone rings. Right as I'm about to answer it though dad takes it.

"This is mine." He says to me as he answers it, "Hello?" he says. I hear the person on the other line speaking for a second, "Why do you get a call on my phone?" dad asks me as he hands it to me. I take it and run out into the living room, with him following me since Jessie was with the kids and Jordan.

"Hello?" I say as I hold it up to my ear.

"Hey Dest." Mom says.

"Mommy!" I say as Dad places me on the couch so I don't run off with the phone. He really needs to get me my own phone.

"I told you I'd call you before bed, are you in bed?" she asks me.

"No." I respond.

"How come?" she asks.

"I not tired." I say but I disregard what I just say with a yawn. Dad chuckles at me.

"You sound tired, I have to go soon but I want to talk to your dad, so I'll see you when I get home, okay?" she says.

"Okay." I say,

"Love you, goodnight," mom says.

"Love you mommy, g'night." I say as I give the phone to dad and lay down on the couch. Dad starts to talk to mom about something and I just lay there. I need a way for them to go in my old room; they wouldn't even go in it hardly when I, well Jen, was alive.

All of the sudden I feel myself being picked it, "It is past your bedtime." Dad says to me.

"No." I say but I know I'm tired. My eyes won't even open, evil little kidness. Dad takes me up to my room, I hear Jessie saying goodnight to Zuri as dad brings me into my room.

"Here, I can change her and you can say goodnight to Zuri and Ravi, cause they're in bed." Jessie says to do.

"Okay, Goodnight Dest." Dad says to me as he kisses my forehead and walks out of the room and to Zuri's room. Jessie quickly puts me in my pajamas and gets me under the covers.

"So no more stealing your dad's phone, okay?" Jessie says. I nod and as soon as I close my eyes again I am out.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to Me(guest) for reviewing. I would also like to say I cannot update till Sunday because I am going to be without wifi tomorrow.**

**I do not own Jessie.**

So today was the day I had to make a lemonade stand again.

Well it wasn't supposed to be like that, so well,

Today is Ravi's first day of school. That meant I was going to be alone at the pent house with Jessie and Bertram. Why can't I be back at University!

I watched as everyone left, they were all leaving me alone in this place with two adults. Jessie made Luke promise that he would be good and help Ravi; I doubt he will do that.

So, being the good sister I am, I sat and watched TV while they had to go to school. I was itching to do something productive though. I really need to go to classes. Wait a second...

"Jessie!" I yelled as I run out of the screening room and into the kitchen where I ran into Bertram, literally.

"Hey! No running in the house!" Bertram said to me.

"Where Jessie?" I demand. Before Bertram could respond Jessie walked into the room to see what is going on.

"You're supposed to be watching her." Bertram said to Jessie in an annoyed voice.

"Jessie dance!" I had said. Jessie looked at Bertram and me for a second.

"Okay, one, I left her to watch TV while I went to the bathroom, two, what?" she said as she looks down at me.

"I want to go to dance!" I said as I jump up and down, "Dance!"

"I don't know..." Jessie said as she brings me out of the kitchen so we wouldn't annoy Bertram, "Why do you want to be in dance?" she asks.

"I want to be ballerina, so dance!" I said as I jump up and down again. All of the sudden Zuri, who I had just realized didn't go to school, walks into the room.

"Jessie! I think my doll needs help!" she said as she held up her doll whose face was half melted.

And that was how we ended up here, outside the building selling lemonade. All of the sudden a police officer walks by and gives Jessie a ticket for the lemonade stand.

"We need a permit?!" she asks annoyed and starts following him. I giggle.

"Why are letters back words?" I ask Zuri.

"She thinks' it'd be cute." Zuri explains. I roll my eyes as Jessie comes back over to us.

"New idea, let's put it in the lobby." She says. I sigh as Jessie puts it in the lobby so we can sell it there. At least it is air-conditioned.

"uh! You." Mrs. Chesterfield says when she sees us, "I do not want you selling lemonade in my lobby!" she says to us.

"Come on Mrs. Chesterfield!" Jessie says, "You wouldn't deny a child from selling lemonade!" Jessie says as she tries to convince her.

"I would." She says as she walks away and into the elevator. All of the sudden Ravi walks in looking sad; he sits down at the lemonade stand and gets some lemonade from Zuri.

All of the sudden I get an idea, the elevator! People will have to buy it then! But I guess Zuri got that idea all ready, because when Jessie realizes that she needs to bring Emma her book, Zuri stand up.

"Help me Destiny." She says and we pull the lemonade stand into the elevator. She then clicks the button for the pent house. "You sit on the couch, let me do the work." She says as she goes back into the elevator.

I shrug and sit back on the couch. All of the sudden I realize something, I can write that email to mom and dad.

I run upstairs and into Emma's room. I go onto her computer and onto the webmail. I type in my old email information and it opens. All of the sudden I see I have over a thousand emails. But the weird thing is, there are a bunch of unread emails in the file that says mom and dad.

I go into that file and realize that mom sends this email messages all the time, I never knew. Why didn't she tell me?

I start to type;

_**Dear Mom and Dad;**_

_**If you are reading this that means that you shut off my bank account because I died.**_

That works, right? They did shut off my bank account.

_**I would like you guys to know that I hopefully didn't die in vain, well I don't know if I did or not. But if I come back to life in a different body please ask my body if I did or not, because I want to know.**_

_**I want you to know something, I still want a cat. But we can't get one because Mel is allergic, but when you fire her we should get one.**_

_**Now, I know you guys have probably adopted since I have died, unless I died when I was in my thirty in which I doubt you guys would. But if you have, I would like you guys to not miss things for them. Like my elementary grad and school plays and other things. Movies are less important than your family, just so you know.**_

_**Buy them pets, like maybe a cat. Cats are good... MOM DAD I WANT A CAT! Just so you know... don't hate me.**_

_**Also, you are allowed in my bedroom. I know you won't go in it but you should because nothing in it will eat you. By the way, I write this while I am on the plane to Ottawa. There is a camera, that has photo's of myself.**_

_**And dad, I want you to know that I never kissed Dean Moon. Well that is a lie; he kissed me when we were in kindergarten. But if it helps, I punched him in the nose and told him that every time he kissed a girl someone died. **_

_**I would also like you to know I don't hate you two, just in case you think I do. I don't hate you, never have never will. So yeah.**_

_**This is my death email to you two. I really hope I'm not dead, I so wanted to marry before I am and have kids and make you guys grandparents because I know you would hate it considering you are only in your thirties.**_

_**Anyways, **_

_**Sincerely Jennifer Fyre Ross (Fallow)**_

_**July 1**__**st**__** 2007**_

I press send then log off of the email and put the computer back where it was.

I run down stairs and back onto the couch just as Jessie and Zuri walk into the pent house.

"No lemonade stands in the elevator." Jessie says to us, "Now... lunch time?" she says. We both nod and run into the kitchen.

"Ice cream?" Zuri asks. Jessie laughs and says no, but you know what, I wanted ice cream too.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****I do not own Jessie**

A few weeks later I had to go through an experience I hate. Daycare, on a weekend.

Jessie, Mom and dad had decided it was a good idea because I wasn't around many people my age so I must go to it.

It was about five thirty when I woke up that morning, mom and dad were home. So being the child I am, and that fact that I am a teen waking up at this ungodly hour, I go and climb into mom and dad's bed.

"Mommy." I say as I shake her arm, "Mommy wake." I say. Mom doesn't do anything so I turn to dad. "Daddy wake up." I say. He does do anything. All of the sudden I realize I have a cramp, might as well use this to my advantage since this body will start crying soon.

"Daddy I hurt." I say as I nudge him, that wakes him up.

"What?" he says as he looks over at me.

"Wake up." I say.

"That was a dirty trick Destiny." He says, "But I'm up. What time is it?" he asks me as I jump off the bed.

"I don't know." I say as I run out of their room and back to mine. Mission to wake up someone else at this hour: complete.

I quickly start grabbing different items off my clothing racks in my bedroom and put them on so I don't have to wear some girly thing anywhere.

Dad walks in, grumbling to himself about children that wake up so early it is insane. I ignore that as he helps me dress in my chosen outfit. Black leggings, a purple skirt and a grey top with pink flowers on it.

I run downstairs where Bertram is drinking coffee and prepping breakfast.

"Hi!" I say as I put my hands on the top of the counter and jump up and down as I try to pull myself onto the counter.

"Why are you so hyper." Bertram asks as he continues what he is doing. All of the sudden Jessie, who always wakes up early because of her dad being in the military, walks down and into the kitchen.

"What do you want in your lunch Dest?" she asks me as she starts on a cheese sandwich for it.

"Sugar." I say. Dad walks down as Jessie laughs.

"No sugar, I don't even know how you are hyper right now." He says as he sits down and Bertram brings him a cup of coffee.

"Fruit?" Jessie asks me.

"Sugar." I say again. I may be small, but I will win at this game. If I was still me I would have just put the sugar in the lunch, but since I am too small to even get to the counter I will have to do with begging, or screaming. Whatever works.

"No sugar Dest." Dad says, and then looks up at Jessie, "Just give her fruit or something." He says.

"Fine." I say as I think for a second, "Coffee?"

"No!" all three of them say.

"You no fun." I say as I go under the table and stick my tongue out at Jessie as she looks under.

I use to do this all the time before.

"Stop acting like Jen, Destiny." I hear dad mutter to himself. Well I am Jen so no-can-do.

"Nah." I say as I look over at the clock. Six thirty, not bad. I leave at seven thirty so one more hour.

I hear someone run down the stairs and all of the sudden Zuri appears in the kitchen.

"Why are you making a lunch Jessie? It _is_ a weekend." She says as she sits down at the table.

"Destiny has to go to daycare." Jessie explains to her.

"I don't wanna!" I call from under the table.

"It will be fun! And we can have a tea party when you get back." Zuri says to me, "At least don't find a Stuart, that'd be bad."

"Who's Stuart?" dad asks.

"No one!" Zuri says as I crawl back out.

"Jessie." I say as I run over to her.

"Destiny" she replies in the same manner as she looks down at me. I hold up my hair brush, which I had found under the table. I blame Mr. Kipling.

"Braid?" I ask. She nods and lifts me onto one of the kitchen stools.

"You have to be nice to people today." Jessie reminds me. Like I don't know that.

"I know." I say as I jump off the stool. Mom walks down the stairs with Ravi.

"Why is everyone awake?" Ravi asks confused.

"I woke up and woke daddy up." I say. Mom laughs a bit as she gets some coffee and sits down. Jessie looks up at the clock.

"Time to go Destiny." She says. I nod and hug my parents then Zuri and Ravi. I follow Jessie to the elevator and into it.

"I don't wanna." I say when the elevator starts to move.

"It will be fun!" Jessie says as she put the bag with my stuff higher up on her shoulders. "Besides, maybe you'll make a friend." She says.

"I don't want a friend." I say stubbornly. Everyone there will be little kids with little kid minds and think little kid thoughts.

"Why not?" Jessie asks me.

"Because, I like having you, mommy, daddy, Ravi, Zuri Emma and Luke!" I say as I stomp my foot.

"I know, but if you make new friends you can have them over and play at the park together." Jessie suggests. I shake my head and pout. The elevator doors open and Jessie walks out of them with me.

"Hey Tony." She says.

"Hey Jessie, we still on for tonight?" he asks her.

"Of course." She says as we walk out of the lobby and to the cab that is sitting there waiting for us. We get into the back and Jessie gives them the name of the daycare we are going to.

* * *

"What do you guys want to do today?" Christina asks her kids as she looks at them. After Jessie had left with Destiny, Emma and Luke had come down stairs so they decided that they would do something with their kids.

"The Zoo!" Zuri says.

"Shopping!" Emma adds and Zuri nods.

"Anything but those two." Luke says and Ravi just nods along with his brother.

"How about, we go to a game or something while your mom takes the girls out?" Morgan asks the boys. Both nod.

"Yeah!" Luke says as he jumps up.

"Good plan." Christina says as she stands up with the two girls. As the four kids go upstairs to get ready Morgan looks over at his wife.

"Please don't spend all of our money." He says to her as he brings her in for a hug.

"I won't." She says, then remembers something, "What are we going to do about that Porsche?" she asks him as she leans her head against his chest.

"Keep it for Emma maybe;" Morgan says to her, "Don't you be emotional today." He adds as he pulls back to look her at, "Jen wouldn't want you being upset about her. Remember when she was little and she wouldn't stop crying and you started crying because you were scared?"

Christina smiled sadly, "she stopped crying and told me to stop being silly and crying over her." She says.

"Mom! We're ready!" Emma says as they hear two pairs of feet running down the staircase. Christina pulls away from Morgan and turns around to the girls with a smile on her face.

"Okay! What are we waiting for then?" she asks them as they walk over to the elevator. As the doors are closing those, even though she has a smile on her face, Morgan knows she is still heartbroken.

* * *

I sit at a table at the daycare, all the other kids were playing but nothing interested me, it was all too kidish.

When Jessie had brought me here I had a meltdown. I did not want to be here, kid me or teenage me.

"Hello." A little boy said. I looked over at him. He had dark brown hair that fell into his big bright blue eyes.

"Hello." I say shyly. He kind of reminds me of the old Dean. But not really.

"My name is Ryan, R-Y-A-N." He tells me with a big smile. I giggle, children are so cute.

"My name is Destiny, D-E-S-T-I-N-Y." I say. His smile goes wider.

"Nobody else knows how to spell their name!" he says in astonishment. I nod.

"I know." I say as I look down at my hands.

"Want to be friends?" he asks me. I shrug.

"Sure." I say as I look over at blocks nobody is playing with, "Want to play with the blocks?" I ask. He nods and we walk over together

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I still have no clue about how children act but I am guessing. **

**Thanks to me(guest) for reviewing**

**I do not own Jessie**

When I got home that day I had an idea of what bullying was. They all made fun of me and Ryan for being friends. I thought kids had evolved from when I was one... or one before.

"Where everyone?" I ask Jessie as we walk into the pent house.

"Mommy went shopping with the girls and daddy took the boys to a baseball game." Jessie says to me as she puts me on one of the counter stools, "That means it is just me and you till they get back. So what do you want to do?" she asks me.

"I want to... watch Twilight!" I say as I try to jump off the stool but Jessie stops me. She and Bertram share a look. I like vampires while I am three, so sue me.

"Anything else?" Jessie asks me nervously.

"Puzzle!" I say. She lets out a breath of relief and nods as she helps me off the stool, gets my juice from Bertram and grabs my hand, bringing me to my bedroom.

She brings out my princess puzzle and empty's it out onto the floor.

"Jessie!" we hear someone call from downstairs.

"I'll be back Destiny, don't put anything in your mouth." She says as she goes to walk down stairs. All of the sudden, a few seconds later Luke is in my room.

"What are ya doing Destiny?" he asks me.

"Puzzle!" I say with a smile, "wanna help?" I ask him. Luke shrugs as he sits down with me. And starts to spread out the pieces, after a few minutes Ravi joined us also.

We all sat around and put pieces together. Well, it mostly consisted of me telling them what to put together. I guess Luke got tired of it. Because the next thing I knew, I was sitting on his lap and he was helping me put pieces together.

Ravi sat next to him and was pointing them out as Luke guided my hands to pick them up and put them together.

"Sorry Destiny," Jessie started to say but stopped. I didn't hear anything else but I did hear heavier footsteps walk over.

All of the sudden all three of us heard the click of a camera. "Hey!" Luke said as he looked up and stopped helping me.

"Luke!" I whined as I looked up too, "daddy!" I squeal and climb out of Luke's lap and run over to him.

"Hey Dest." Dad says as he picks me up. Wait a second, I squealed? What kind of world is this coming to?

"Luke and Ravi help me with puzzle." I say.

"Dad you should come help to!" Luke says, I guess he wants to get out of help Destiny-because-she-is-a-three-year-old-but-actual ly-a-eighteen-year-old-who-looks-like-and-is-actin g-like-a-three-year-old duty.

"But you guys are doing so well!" He says as he looks down at the puzzle and chuckles a bit when he sees it is princess.

"But Mr. Daddy, you should help." Ravi says. Dad sighs and sits down on the floor with us. He places me in front of him and I hear Jessie walk out of the room to go to her room probably. I wonder what Bertram is doing...

"Dat one!" I say as I point at a piece, "go to that one!" I point at a different piece.

"Dest, this is one is pink and this one is purple. They won't go together." Luke tries to explain, but since I am a kid I must disagree.

"Nuh uh." I say as I pick them both up, and as I am about to try and put them together dad plucks the purple one out of my hand and replaces it with a pink one. I put these two together, it works. "See!" I say.

I can tell Luke is about to say dad helped but I guess dad gave him a look because he doesn't.

"What'd you do at daycare?" Luke asks me as we work in silence for a few minutes.

"I played with Ryan." I say as I give dad two more pieces.

"Whose Ryan?" Luke asks me in confusion. Being a little kid, and not really suppose to know that much about this stuff, I try to respond as innocently as I can.

"My boyfriend." Oops. Well... it is true. He is my friend who is a boy.

"No dating till you're sixteen." I hear dad say and all of the sudden I'm being tickled.

"No daddy!" I yell and laugh at the same time. He stops for a second but then continues again, "No!" I yell again. This time he stops. "No tickle!" I say as I cross my arms and pout. Luke and Ravi give each other a look.

"I just remembered I have homework." Luke says, "Ravi come help me." He says as he walks out.

"Coming brother." Ravi says as he follows him. I feel dad stand up then crouch in front of me.

"Hey you." He said as he lifts up my chin to look at him, "no more tickles, okay?" he says. I nod then turn my head away; making my ginger curls hit my face.

He is silent for a few minutes before he speaks again. "Did you have a nap today?" he asks me.

"No." I say. Who has time for naps these days? Not this girl. Dad picks me up and stands up with me.

"I think it is time for a nap miss gruchy." Dad says.

"No!" I scream as any little kid would. I feel dad wince and I start to sob. Not voluntarily though. He sighs as he bounces me up and down a bit.

"Hey, I heard you guys were doing a puzzle... or not." I hear mom say. I guess she is standing in the doorway. "What happened?" she asks. I continue to sob so I don't really hear what dad says. All of the sudden I am being transferred from one person to the other.

"Hey, let's go in mommy's room." Mom says as she carries me to her room, mind you, I'm still sobbing my eyes out for no reason. I wrap my arms around her neck and burry my hands in her hair as I cry into her neck. "Shh... it's okay."

I feel mom sit down on her bed and lay down on her back. She starts to hum quietly and I slowly stop crying. "See? No need to cry." She says soothingly, "want to lay down on the bed?" she asks me as she starts to move me so I'm not laying on her chest.

"No." I say as I hiccup. She sighs but stops as she runs her fingers through my hair.

Nobody says anything, I hear someone open the bedroom door though.

"I heard her screaming." I hear Zuri say as I faintly feel someone else climb up onto the bed. I hear Zuri soft voice beside me, "hi Desty." I move my head around so I'm still laying on my stomach but I'm looking at her. I remember when I use to do this to her.

I see moms arms wrapped around her like she use to do to me, Jen, I close my eyes. I was lost in the memories of my before life. Something I didn't think about that much anymore. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

"De-de!" Ryan calls me. I look over at him. He was coming in late today, which wasn't okay with me because I got left with all the losers.

"There you are!" I say as I place one hand on my hip. He looks down shyly.

"Sowwy De-de." He says as he opens his arms for a hug. My face breaks out into a smile as I hug him back.

"It's okay!" I say as I pull him over to our table at the back. Everyone else exiled us there, jeez; this is a tough bunch of pre-pre-schoolers.

"What you doing?" he asks me. I point down at the paint set that is on the table.

"paint." I say as I sit back down and put her finger back into the finger paint. He shrugs and joins me, we laugh as we continue to paint the picture. No matter what anyone says Ryan is the most grown up outta all these kids.

We sit and paint on our pieces of paper, I make a field and flowers, he makes... well... I don't actually know.

"Kids! Everyone needs to put their things away! It's clean up time!" Anna, the daycare person, says. Ryan and I start putting caps back on paints and putting them in the paint tray.

"You two," Anna says as she walks over to us and bends down to be our high. I guess it is to be less intimidating, well let me tell you, it works, "I'm going to keep your picture here and you can get them when you come back." She says. We both nod.

After cleaning up we all eat lunch and start to pack up. Our parents are picking us up at the park today. Well in my case, Jessie is.

I put everything in my Harry Potter backpack and line up with Ryan. We have to walk in partners, so we are always partners.

"Ready to go everyone?" Anna asks. We all say yes and we are off.

The daycare isn't that far from Central park so after a few minutes we are there.

"Come on." I say to Ryan as I lead him to under a tree. We both sit down in the shade and giggle as the other kids all go to the playground and start fighting over different pieces of equipment.

"Lets go play!" Ryan says. I nod and we walk over to the playground together. But as soon as we are about ten feet away, I measured in my head so I'm pretty sure it is ten feet, Clair, one of the judgemental and narrow minded kids walks over to us.

I guess I shouldn't call her that, considering I am her age. But internally I am eighteen, so I am entitled to call her things.

"Ryan and Destin sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She said in a mocking tone. Ryan and I try to walk by but she steps in the way, "are you two going to be mommy and daddy together?" she asks.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" I hear someone say. I look over to see Zuri run over to us.

"But they're being gross!" Clair says as she stomps her foot.

"Don't be mean!" Zuri says to her, knowing she can't be harsh since it is a little kid.

"Ryan!" I hear a woman call. I look over to see his mother.

"Bye De-de." He says to me as he kisses my check and runs over to his mom.

"Bye-bye." I say to him and then I look back over at Zuri.

"Come on Destiny, we're too good to be standing right here." Zuri says as she grabs my hand and takes me with her to the playground. I see a blonde woman sitting there, but I don't think anything of it as I walk with Zuri.

"Thank you." I say to Zuri as I look up at her. She was a good little sister and a good older sister. She is very good at the sister roll.

"Nobody is allowed to push you around." She states as we get over to the playground. "By the way, do you know what mom's password is?" she asks me.

"No." I say. Zuri sighs.

"Nobody does!" all of the sudden I see Jessie, on the swing? "I have to go push her, you know how it is." Zuri states as she runs over to Jessie.

All of the sudden the woman turns around and I see it is mom. "Mommy!" I say as I run over to her. Mom smiles as she picks me up and hugs me along with kissing my forehead.

"Hello Dest!" She says as she helps me take off my backpack, "How was daycare?" she asks me as she sets me on her lap.

"Good! I paint." I say as I push up the sleeves of my sweater to show her my paint covered arms.

"That must have been fun!" She says as smoothes down my bangs, making then go into my eyes, "these need to be cut soon." She says to herself more than me.

I look over and see Clair staring at

me; I quickly look away and up to mom.

"Mommy, why do Zuri need your password?" I ask her in a confused tone. She laughs but doesn't answer the question, I know why though. She wants to go on her email. I know the password, well I use to. When I was Jen, it was the date of when she and dad got married.

"She just wants to go on my emails, don't worry about it." Mom says with a smile as she looks over at Jessie and Zuri who are playing together. "Why don't you go play with Zuri and Jessie?" mom ask me and she pulls her fingers through my tangled hair.

"Don't want to." I say as I look up at her. Mom studies my face for a second before placing me on my feet and helping me put my backpack back on.

"Hey Jessie?" she says. Jessie look over at her, "I'm just bring Destiny home." She says. Jessie nods and continues to play with Zuri. Mom grabs my hand and we start to walk back in the way of the hotel.

"Mommy why we go home?" I ask her as I skip along beside her.

"Well, I think we should." Mom says simply as we come to the street. We stop and wait for the cars to stop before we cross.

"Mommy" I say again.

"Hmm?" she continues to look forward as we head into the lobby.

"I tired." I say. She sighs and while we wait for the elevator she lifts me up into her arms.

"Better?" she asks me. I nod and wait for the elevator. I wonder if Tony has a make-the-elevator-faster guy.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to Me(guest) for reviewing!**

**I do not own Jessie**

Being the month it was (March) I doubted that anything exciting was going to happen anytime soon. It was the beginning, so the snow was gone and that meant no more snow storms (hopefully).

But one thing it also meant is that spring break was approaching and I wouldn't be the only kid in the house.

Along with that came the fact that everyone, Besides Zuri, hadn't met my best friend. Who just happened to be a guy...

The second thing was I was an eighteen year old. That meant I felt like I should be going to parties with alcohol and fires at midnight, not waiting for my nanny to pick me up from daycare, or the fact that I have to go to my grandparents for the week since everyone else was going to an Island and I've _"never"_ been on a plane before so it would be _"too scary"._

"Destiny, what do you want to do?" My grandmother asks me as she bends down to my height. When I was Jen, I hardly saw my grandparents. I guess mom and dad fixed that because I always complained about never getting to see them.

My grandparents were my dad's parents. They were different than dad, that's for sure.

For one, they live on a farm. You know those things with animals and horses... wait... horses!

"Horse!" I say as I jump up and down. I want a horse, maybe if I learn to ride it, I can get one. Zuri and I can share it. She gets it after school, I get it during. She gets it on Saturdays, I get it on Sundays. Good deal I think.

"Okay, let's go!" she says. That's a nice thing about my grandparents. They don't obsess over clothing, dirt and getting hurt. They think that is all of what makes a childhood. Even having scars to prove it!

Grandma grabs my hand and we are off out the door. They don't live in the city to everything smells like fresh air. It is refreshing, which is good since I don't go out much considering my current circumstances.

"Look!" I say as I point over at it and skip ahead a little, pulling on her hand to bring her forward with me.

"Easy Destiny, you get your daddy's strength." She mutters as we get over to the gate and she opens it. We walk through and over to the smallest horse (she doesn't want me on a big one) and she saddles it.

After that is finished she picks me up and places me on it. In the distance I see my grandfather walking over.

"Do you need me up there too?" grandma asks. I shake my head and grab the reins with shaking hands. I've never sat on a large animal before, well I've sat on Mrs. Kipling but that doesn't count.

"Go Horsie!" I say. I had decided a few weeks ago that I needed to speak more like a kid. I hadn't been and I thought people were starting to get suspicious. Grandma laughs and guides the horse along in its enclosing.

"Hey! No pictures!" grandma says to grandpa as he takes a picture of us with his phone.

After the week I heard people in the house. I didn't think anything of it. I was having too much fun! This was the most fun I had as being a little kid; I got to play with horses and go shopping and get clothes I like.

I was in the yard with the chickens, giving them their feed stuff and laughing. They only had three, three chickens and four horses.

"Yay Peaches!" I cheer the one chicken that wasn't as fast as the others as she gets food. At least I think it is a she... aren't all chickens a she?

"Has she had any tantrums?" I hear Jessie say. They've come back for me? I've liked it here, just leave me here forever and I'll grow up just fine.

"No she hasn't, she's been an Angel. She starts to cry at naptime but that quickly vanishes if you tell her a story." I hear grandma say.

"This place is so cool!" I hear Luke say. I guess everyone is outside now.

"A horse!" Zuri says. See, we need a horse to share.

"There Annie." I say to the eldest chicken as I give her more food. She clucks at me and I giggle.

"This place is like a never ending field!" Ravi says.

"That horse needs new shampoo..." I hear Emma say. I guess they are all going over to the horses; I giggle as I bend down and give them more feed.

"I hope she hasn't been bugging you too much." I hear mom say. Mom... here, on a farm. Well this is interesting.

"She has been amazing!" I hear grandpa say. I tune out of all the conversations, they're all boring.

"Here you go Bean." I say to the last chicken as I place some feed down. As I stand up again and place the empty bucket down I feel someone lifting me up.

"Don't you look adorable." Mom says as she rests me on her hip and smiles, "did grandma help you pick out your outfit?" she asks me. Pshh, I found the whole thing.

"She found the whole thing herself." Grandma says, "are the chickens good Destiny?" she asks me. I nod and look over at her,

"Peaches is slow." I say, "She don't get as much food as Annie and Bean. They eat it all." I explain. Grandma nods and mom hugs me.

"How do you know which one is which?" Grandma asks me. Can't she? They are all different! Jeez, they act like I'm crazy but they are the crazy ones.

"That Peaches." I say as I point at the one with the larger red thing, "That is Annie." I say as I point at the older looking one, "and dat is Bean" I point to the last one.

"Oh, I will always know now." Grandma says. I nod and place my head on mom's collar bone. I liked it here better than our Island. Maybe I can come here from now on.

"Do you need a nap?" she asks me as she bounces me up.

"No!" I say loudly as I look at her.

"No yelling Dest." She says as we walk over to the horses. Grandma goes into the gate to help Zuri guide the horse while Grandpa helps Ravi and Luke rides one by himself. Lucky dude.

"Don't you want to go on one Emma?" Mom asks Emma who shakes her head.

"They're too dirty." She says. Mom nods in agreement.

"Mommy I wanna." I say as I look up at her.

"Sweetie grandma and grandpa are helping Zuri and Ravi right now, plus you have been here all week. You need to give someone else a turn." For some reason, on instinct I pouted and placed my face against her neck so nobody could see it. Why am I crying over a horse, I am loosing myself. I use to never cry!

"Does she need a nap?" I hear Emma say. I feel mom nod as she bounces me a bit to try and get me to calm down. Do not tell me to calm down mother, I am a sad child, I just want to pout.

All of the sudden I feel myself being transferred to dad. I place my face against his neck. Wow, being three years old makes you very emotional. And I thought being a teenager was hard.

"Morgan you don't need to give into her." I hear mom say. Really mother, you do all the time. How is this different?

"Christina, she is just going to cry till she gets what she wants. Might as well, she might just become tired enough for a nap." He says. I look up and see mom shrug as dad places me on a horse and leads it around.

I stop crying and start giggling. So apparently this body is bipolar, great.

* * *

Later that night Zuri, Emma and I lay in our room. We all had to share, though for some reason I have a feeling I will be moved when I fall asleep.

"Goodnight girls." Grandma says as she goes to turn off the light.

"Wait!" Zuri says, grandma stops and looks at her, "can you tell us how mom and dad met?" she asks. Grandma laughs and smiles as she walks into the room and lays on the bed. I'm on the floor so I stand up and stand beside the bed,

"Well, they went to school together but never really talked. That was until your mom's dad came to the farm to see about buying it from us and she came with. Your dad saw your mom and I guess it was love at first sight. Because she didn't get mad when he asked her on a date like she did to all the other boys." Grandma explains, "of course, when the agent for modeling came knocking on her door your dad followed her wherever she went and she was the one who convinced him to follow his dreams of becoming a director." She finished.

"When was Jen adopted in all of that?" Zuri asks curiously. My heart freezes, she remembers Jen, well me.

"She was adopted when your mom was seventeen I believe." Grandma says as she stands up, "that's enough stories for tonight. Goodnight girls." She says. We all say our goodnight as the lights go out.

I blacked out as I fell asleep but the only thing I remember was being picked up, and I knew what was happening. I was being moved, of course.

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Back with another chapter!**

**I do not own Jessie**

Luke is horrible at playing the trumpet, nuff said.

But really, that isn't the whole story. Since it is Zuri's gotcha day I decided that even though this body would try and take over the attention I would control it. It couldn't be too hard.

So, as everyone was obsessing over Zuri in the living room, I was in the kitchen eating some fruit that Bertram gave me before he had to go clean the air. I swear my mom is insane sometimes, because really, clean the air.

But for some reason, the chili was all over the floor. Don't ask me why, I had gone to the bathroom and when I came back it was like that. I blame the elves. What am I saying, elves? There is no such thing.

I continue to eat my fruit as I hear someone come down the stairs.

"Chili! Five second rule!" Dad says as he bends down to get some.

"No! It's all dry and crusty!" mom says as she pulls dads hand away from his mouth. Dad thinks for a second before speaking again,

"Five minute rule?" he asks.

"No!" mom yells as she pushes his hand away again, "Morgan, I am really busy today and I need you to be a grown up." She says.

"Awe nuts." Dad says as he sits down on a stool and grabs a napkin. I giggle and he looks over at me. I bend my head down and take a bite of my peach slice.

"Bertram!" mom calls. Jeez, he works hard when they are home.

"Yes- oh! My chili! I just stepped away to sleep- sweep- vacuum my bedroom..." he said as he puts the pot in the upright position.

"That's funny; I noticed our vacuum sounded a lot like snoring." Mom says as Bertram looks away. She then looks at me and bends down beside my chair, which isn't near the chili catastrophe. "Hey you haven't seen you all day." She says as she pulls my hair away from my face.

I just take another bite of my fruit and don't look up. I can't get sucked into demanding attention, that isn't right to Zuri. I feel mom kiss my temple as she stands up.

"Love you." She says to me as she grabs her purse and turns to Bertram, "Clean this up, Zuri's gotcha day doesn't need a chili slip-in-slide." She says as she walks over the puddles with dad following.

"Oh! Can that be a thing?" dad asks. I giggle, why does he always say things like that?

"No! Just like the zip line from our terrace to the park, can't be _a thing_" mom says as she walks out of the room.

"She doesn't understand your vision sir." Bertram says to dad.

"I know, right." Dad says as he walks out. I hear them talking to Jessie as Emma and Luke walk into the room. When the elevator doors close Bertram starts to talk.

"I know you guys did this!" Bertram says to us.

"Why would we dump your chili? It would be a cruelty to roaches." Emma says to him. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm tired of you guys making me look bad in front of your parents! You make the messes, you clean them up." He says as he walks out of the room, leaving us to clean.

"Hey Destiny, want to do my share of the cleaning and I'll give you my piece of cake?" Luke asks me.

"Nuh uh." I say as I shake my head.

"Well you have to do some of it." Luke complains. I sigh and Emma gives me some paper towel and we all get to work.

When that part is done I'm the messiest of all of us, how does that work?

"Okay, now we just have to wash the floor... I volunteer Destiny." Luke says.

"Luke, she is three and looks like she just ate spaghetti without someone cutting it up. You clean the floor, I'll clean her." Emma says as she grabs my hand and start walking towards the stairs, muttering something about this being an adult job.

* * *

"Destiny, come on." Emma says as she wakes me up. After the bath (I did not have fun, I hate baths) Emma put me in my room, and since I was tired of having to act mature I had fallen asleep. Now she was waking me up! How dare she!

"Why?" I whine as she pulls me down the hall and into Ravi's room where mom and dad are in Mr. Kipling's tunnel thing.

"Changing dippers is totes gross." Emma says as she stands on Ravi's bed.

"And you can't play catch with a baby, you aren't very good at catch though... but you play a mean game of drop." Luke says to Ravi. I nod, not really knowing what was going on.

I zone out for a second, still trying to wake myself up and figure out what is going on when Emma and Luke hug the play structure. Confused, I hug Luke since he is the closest thing to me.

"Jessie" mom says Jessie looks so excited for a second before mom speaks again, "Where's Zuri?" she asks.

"Right!" Jessie says as she rushes out of the room. I stand there confused as everyone comes out of the play structure thing.

I don't say anything, but I really want to know what just happened. This is why I hate naps, I miss everything!

"Emma where was your sister? I hadn't seen her all day!" Mom says as she bends down in front of me and starts to smooth down my hair, "and why has her outfit changed?"

"Well..." Emma starts but Luke cuts her off.

"We were out of the terrace and she got dirty so Emma gave her a bath and then put her down for a nap." Luke explains. Thank god he doesn't mention the chili; I don't even know how it got on the floor!

"You got her to nap?" dad asks in astonishment as mom stands up again.

"It's easy! Just promise her she can choose her own outfit for tomorrow." Emma says with a shrug as she grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. Pshh that is not what happened. The bath made me tired.

"Happy gotcha day!" we all yell as we run down the stairs to where Zuri is standing with Bertram and Jessie,

"Today has been the best day ever!" Zuri says happily. Speak for yourself, I slept through half the thing, and I'm still tired!

"I think I can top that." Dad says after sharing a look with mom. He presses the open button on the elevator and a Zebra walks out. A Zebra!? Seriously!? I want a Zebra!

"A Zebra that can operate an elevator! I love it!" Zuri says as she hugs the zebra.

"Actually sweetie, there was a man in the lobby-" Zuri gives dad a look, "actually he's just a really smart zebra." Dad says.

"He's your zebra but he is going to be living at the central park zoo." Mom says as she bends down in front of Zuri to be face to face with her.

"So technically, it's his gotcha day too." Dad explains to Zuri. Zuri smiles a huge smile, I sit down on the couch out of the way, that zebra is looking at me like I'm food and I do not like it.

"Come on ZB, you can see your new home from here. Just don't look down; Mrs. Chesterfield might be in her bathing suit." Zuri explains to her pet as she leads it to the terrace.

I follow everyone out to it and look around. Why does it look like Africa?

"Now, you may be wondering why your terrace looks like..." Jessie starts but is cut off by mom.

"It reminds me exactly of Uganda!" mom says.

"I love it!" Zuri says as she jumps up and down.

"...except for this." Mom says as she holds up a fake zebra with a stick in its forehead. What is that...?

"It's a unicorn from where I'm from! It's a zebracorn!" Zuri says in excitement. I giggle as I walk back into the house and onto the couch. My throat is sore, what the...

I remember my first gotcha day when I was three, and Jen. I kept reminding mom and dad that it wasn't my birthday and that my birthday was in August, and they kept reminding me that it was gotcha day, not birthday.

"You okay?" Jessie asks me as she walks in and sits down beside me on the couch. I nod and rub my eyes again, "have a good nap?" she asks. I nod again and she frowns.

"Yeah." I say, trying to make her forget about me and go back to Zuri.

"Dest, what's wrong?" Jessie asks me.

"Notin!" I say as I shake my head which makes it pound, "Let go see Zuri." I say, trying to take her mind off it and the pain out of mine. We walk out the terrace where everyone is standing. I guess the day did turn out well and not a disaster as I thought it would.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

When I woke up it was still dark out. I squinted up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only three am. I don't understand why I am awake still, I soon realize that my nose is runny and my throat feels like someone has stabbed it.

I then realized what is going on, I'm sick. Great, I hate being sick, maybe I can tough it out.

But the idea of toughing it out is brought to an end when I jump out of my bed and run to the garbage can that is in my room from when I had tippers and throw up.

Then, because I was in this little kid body, I start to cry. How pathetic I feel, a crying child just because I threw up. But it is icky!

All of the sudden my bedroom door opens and the light turns on, it burns my eyes which makes me start to cry louder.

"Hey, Destiny what's wrong?" I hear mom ask as she walks over, then she sees what has happened, "oh no." She says as she picks me up and brings me to the bathroom.

She quietly wipes my face with a cool cloth, which I wish I could do cause I feel like a baby even more now, and brushes my teeth my make my mouth less icky.

"Want to change?" she asks me. I nod and she picks me up and out to my dresser. She grabs my PJ's and puts me in them before sitting down on the bed with me. I can tell she is tired, but I guess being a mom comes first.

"Mommy you tired." I point out. She shrugs and kisses my forehead then leans her forehead on the crown of my head.

"Oh well, how do you feel?" she asks me.

"Icky." I say as I rest my head against her neck. She sighs and rocks me, but soon the bedroom door opens.

"Christina?" I hear dad say as the door closes and footsteps come closer to the bed.

"Hey." Mom says quietly as I feel her look up at him.

"What happened? I heard crying and was going to get it but you got up..." dad says, I look over to see he is bent in front of mom so he is eye level with me.

"She's sick." Mom says. I don't do anything, I just stare at dad. I feel so vulnerable it makes me feel grosser than I already feel.

"You okay Dest?" dad asks. I shake my head and he sighs then looks as though he gets an idea, "Come on," he says to mom as he stands up. Mom looks at him confusedly but stands up and follows him with me.

We go into their bedroom and he grabs the travel crib, from when I was a baby and is still put together, from the closet and takes me from mom and places me in it.

"There," he says as he hugs her. She sighs and rests her head on his chest.

"It breaks my heart for any of them to be in pain." She says miserably.

"I know, but we're going to have to try and fix it the best we can. This is all we can do for now though, so let's go to bed." He says as he lets go of her and gently pushes her towards the bed and he walks to his side. Mom leans over the crib and kisses my forehead.

"Sleep well Dest." She whispers before climbing into bed, I sigh. This would have been easier if I didn't cry.

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

A few months later I am four, being four meant a whole new world of possibilities, and the fact that Emma was bent on putting me in a pageant.

But one thing that was new, we found out that Mr. Kipling was Mrs. Kipling, and she had baby lizards. Gross! Good thing Ravi doesn't trust me around them.

Of course then there is the thing of the fact that they are all a year older now. Which I am too, so since this is a new year I am not in daycare anymore, I am in pre-school.

It is okay I guess, because Ryan goes there with me. Along with most other people from the daycare. Along with the fact that Dean's mother is the kindergarten teacher.

"Can a girl from school come over tomorrow?" Emma asks Jessie at dinner that night. So she gets to have a friend over but I don't get to have Ryan over? So not fair.

"Of course!" Jessie says as she takes a bite of the chicken they are having. I hate meat, so I'm eating the vegetables.

* * *

The next day when the girl came over it shocked me Emma even wanted to be seen with her. She was the type of girl I use to be, all black and chains. I like her already.

Of course, Emma lets her walk into the kitchen while she talks to Jessie, and I am in the kitchen.

"What is it like being a slave to the rich?" she asks Bertram.

"I don't know who you are." He says as he continues cooking. I look at her.

"Who are you?" she asks me.

"She's Destiny, I take it your Emma's friend." Bertram says. The girl nods as she continues to stare at me. I look down at myself to make sure I didn't have anything spilt on myself.

"How old are you?" she asks me as she sits down in a different chair and takes a slice of apple from my bowl.

"Four." I say as I take another piece.

"I'm fourteen." She states.

"Okay." I say. Why did I need to know this? I don't even know her name. All of the sudden Emma walks in and over to us.

"Destiny can you go play up in your room?" she asks me.

"Why?" I ask her as I take another bite of apple, "My apple!" I say to her thinking that she wanted to take it. What? I'm four it is the way we think.

"I don't want your apple silly." She says to me, "we need to work on our project, but I'll play with you later, okay?" she says. I think for a second, project or play... play! I nod and slide of my chair, grab my bowl and bolt up the stairs before Bertram can take it away.

When I get up the stairs I go to the only other place that is normal in the house, Ravi's room. It was shocking, but it was normal ish.

"What are you doing?" he asks me as I sit down on the ground by the door with my apple slices.

"Eawtinge." I say with my mouth full.

"I have homework Destiny." He says.

"So?" I respond as I take another bite.

"Can you please go? I'll play with you later." He says. Why won't anyone let me eat my dang apples! I walk out of the room and to Jessie's room. She isn't in there so I sit down on her carpet and eat my apples. There somewhere calm where I can eat.

All of the sudden she walks in and looks at me, "Destiny what are you doing?" she asks me.

"Eating." I say as I take a bite of apple.

"You can't eat in my room though, you are only allowed to eat in the screening room and kitchen, remember?" she says. I guess the four year old in me isn't very happy with that because I start to cry, which I guess panics Jessie.

"Okay, okay, how about we go downstairs and eat in the living room so I can keep an eye on Zuri?" she says. I instantly stop and stand up. She walks out of the room with me and into the living room.

"Jessie! I'm not allowed to write in crayon!" Zuri complains as she sits on the couch, "I just want to watch TV!" I sit down beside her and eat my apple slices. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Why people not like us?" Ryan asks me the next day when we are sitting in the classroom in our corner playing with some blocks.

"I dunno." I say as I pile another one up on our castle. It was actually pretty cool for the fact that two four year olds made it.

"They should." Ryan says as his mom walks in, he had to go home early because of a doctor's appointment. I remember those days when I was Jen, except mine was therapy...

When I got home that day Emma, who the night before was complaining about Rosie, that girl, had said that they were best friends now. Go figure.

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

It was a nice day out, it was the morning and everything was going great so far. I even got to pick my own outfit! Mostly because Rosie slept over and now they are doing Kitty Couture things.

"Hey Destiny," Jessie says as she bends down and places her hand on my back, "Wait don't you go wait by the elevator?" she says. I nod in confusion and walk over there. Why would I need to wait by the elevator? Not like there is anything interesting about it...

All of the sudden Rosie walks past me and into the kitchen, but then sticks her head back in, "Bye Destiny." She says then walks out. I wave at the empty doorway and watch as Emma brings her stuff upstairs. What is going on?

All of the sudden the elevator doors open and mom walks through. "Mommy!" I yell in excitement as she picks me up.

"Hey princess." She says as she gives me a hug before placing me back on my feet, this is weird. She never puts me back on my feet. I'm growing old.

I frown, "mommy up!" I say as I hold my arms up, she chuckles and bends down so she is my height.

"Dest, I have to be able to hug everyone else, I can't just carry you." She says. I pout again and she hugs me, "Don't give me that look. You know it breaks my heart." She says as she stands up again and takes my hand, leading me into the kitchen where everyone is.

"Mom!"They all say as she run over to her. She lets go of my hand and hugs them, then Jessie ushers us to our seat. Bertram then puts food in front of us; mine is cut up toast since I won't eat bacon and eggs.

"So guess what guys, I have a new fashion show coming up for my new line, Fer Sher Couture." Mom says happily. I take a bite of my toast, why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?

"What is it? Clothes from the eighties? The most hideous era in fashion history?" Jessie asks with a laugh, mom looks up at her with an annoyed face.

"Yes." Mom says, all of the sudden Bertram cuts in.

"I loved the eighties, I still have my leg warms, and obviously I've ditched the mullet." Bertram says as he touches his bald head.

"Well, I want all of you to be models in the show." She says to us.

"Boring! I don't even like to change my clothes." Luke says.

"We notice." I say as I take another bite of toast.

"Last time I modeled for you, I ended up on a billboard dressed up as a giant pepperoni!" Zuri exclaims... I remember that.

"You sold a lot of frozen pizzas." Mom says, trying to fix everything.

"And I never saw a dime." Zuri says as she shakes her head. I zone out of the rest of the conversation, it was getting boring.

I remember when I was little (also known as when I was little Jen) and I had to model for mom, back then she was better with what is was so I was dressed up in a white dress. But it was a few months after I got adopted so she had to walk down with me. I loved the camera's though.

Jeez, why didn't I become a model? I would have saved me getting shot.

All of the sudden I feel someone beside me and I look over to see mom crouched beside my chair so she is eye level with me.

"Do you want to model for mommy?" she asks me. Well, let's see. Pre-school, hanging out with Ryan, painting, a playground, or walking down a runway in _eighties_ clothing while camera's are flashing. This isn't a hard choice.

"Uh uh." I say, shaking my head. Mom sighs.

"Why?" she asks me, I shrug and take another piece of toast between my fingers and put it in my mouth.

"I go to school and see Ryan." I state as I decided that I'm finished with my food and hold my arms out to mom. She sighs and picks me up.

* * *

There is some supermodel in our house and I don't like it. She thought I was a coat stool! Rude!

"Emma?" I say as I run over to where she is sitting on the couch waiting for mom.

"Yeah?" she asks me.

"Be mean to the evil lady in your next show." I say. She laughs and ruffles my hair. I start to fix it when mom walks into the room.

"Mom! How about we go to lunch and talk about your designs" she asks.

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't; I have lots of work to do. But after the show we can go for a spa weekend and you can tell me how much you love the designs then!" she says. Emma got to see them? I bet they're bad... no offence to my mom, I just hate the eighties stuff.

"Mommy! Come read!" I say as I tug on the bottom of her dress.

"I can't right now Destiny, mommies busy, but when the show is over and after the spa weekend I'll read to you, okay?" mom says as she walks out of the room. I stomp my foot, someone is suppose to read to me every night.

"Mom isn't very easy to talk to right now, is she?" Emma asks me. I shake my head, "she resisted you, and nobody can do that."

"She did. Two time," I say as I hold up two fingers and hold my Dr. Seuss book to me. I walked into the screening room where mom is with Jessie.

"Jessie can you get that?" Mom asks Jessie, they circle around Diamond for a bit before Jessie gets the phone and checks it.

"Holy gosh..." Jessie said.

"What!?" mom says as she grabs it, "Kitty Couture is coming to my show? She hates everything!" mom says. Jokes on you, its Emma...

"She said I was an embarrassment to jeggings!" Diamond says. Good, I dislike you person. I sound more like a child everyday... I don't know if this is good...

"Mommy!" mom ignores me since she is freaking out about the show. "Mommy! You need-" yell louder. Mom turns around and looks down at me.

"Destiny! I am trying to work, go play with Emma or something! Just stop following me around right now!" She says as she turns around. That hurts, four years old or not. I walk out of the room and over to Emma.

* * *

"Mommy to into her work." I cry. Emma sighs and pulls me onto her lap.

After trying to tell everyone what I needed and nobody listening I gave up. But the next day at daycare wasn't any better.

Ryan and I sat together in a corner building a wall with blocks.

"Finish!" I say as he places the last block. I clap because of our success but our happiness is short lived. All of the sudden it is knocked down and on the other side is Clair and her friends.

"Look at you." She says in a mocking voice as she places one hand on her hip, I swear she is just a mini teen. "Destin and Ryan sit in a tree, smooch smooch." She says as she makes kissy faces at us. That isn't even how the song goes!

"Don't be mean!" I say as I start on rebuilding the wall but she knocks it down again.

"Be good." She says as they laugh and walk off.

"No listen to them." Ryan says as he helps rebuild the tower. He is right, don't listen to them. They're just stupid little kids, well stupider than us little kids. Wow, this is not working out for me.

* * *

After daycare I was still there, sitting, waiting for someone to come. I knew they would forget about me. "I just called your building; they are sending someone to get you." Anna says as she bends down beside me, "do you know why they forgot about you?" she asks me curiously.

"Mommies show." I say as I see a cab drive up, and in that cab is none other than Mrs. Chesterfield.

"Come on Destiny." She says as the door opens.

"Bye-bye Anna." I say as I run over and climb into the back of the cab. I do up my seat belt and sit there as I watch the sky of New York go by.

"You're lucky I was home." Mrs. Chesterfield says, "And lucky I like Bertie." She adds.

"Tank you." I say as I look up at her.

"You're welcome Destiny." She says to me as we pull up at the building. She pays the cabbie and we get out. When we walk into the building she pulls out her cell phone and dials and number while she pulls me into the elevator and presses her floor number.

"Hello? Yes I need to speak to Morgan." She says. Uh oh, she's telling dad... this won't end well... "Yes? Hi Morgan, it's Rhoda Chesterfield. Yes, I am the lady from downstairs." She says as she opens her front door and ushers me inside.

"Well, what I am phoning about is that I just had to go pick your daughter Destiny up from her daycare two hours after it closed because everyone forgot about her." Mrs. Chesterfield explains she then hands the phone to me. I put it up to me ear.

"_Dest?_" I hear dads voice say.

"Daddy!" I squeal. Mrs. Chesterfield winces at how high my voice goes.

"_Are you okay sweetie?" _he asks me. Well I am talking to you, aren't I?

"Yeah!" I say as I sit cross legged on the floor.

"_Why didn't Jessie come get you?_" dad asks.

"Jessie working with mommy on a show. Emma had to go and Bertram was wit Zuri an Luke and Ravi were in da show." I explain to dad.

"_Well, I'm coming home tonight okay? So I'll see you soon?"_ he says to me.

"Kay!" I say. Whoo! Dads coming home- wait! That means someone is getting in trouble cause he is on a movie set.

"_Let me talk to Mrs. Chesterfield again, okay?_" he says. I hand the phone over to her. She takes it.

"Of course. Nine? Okay, I can do that. Thank you Morgan, goodbye." She says as she hangs up. We both look at each other.

"Have you eaten today?" she asks in her snobby voice, I shake my head and she sighs. "Any eating restrictions?" she asks me.

"No meat! Or eggies!" I say. She nods and walks back in the room a few minutes later with my favorite, apple slices!

* * *

A few hours after the show, when all the kids were in bed and Jessie was just going to bed she realized something. She never got Destiny from daycare.

She rushes downstairs into the kitchen, embarrassingly enough in her pajamas, and sees Christina and Bertram there.

"Bertram! Did you get Destiny from daycare?!" Jessie asks. Both adults look at her.

"No... I didn't know I was suppose to!" he says. All of the sudden Christina stands up, her face pale white.

"Does that mean... she is still there?" she asks them. All of them look at each other, not knowing what to do.

When it became nine o-clock, way past my bedtime, I got into the elevator and rode it up to the pent house. Mrs. Chesterfield wasn't actually that bad. She told me stories about when she was little and showed me pictures! She even let me hold her dog! She also said I was her favorite of us rats, along with Emma.

When the doors open I walk into the dark living room and see that the kitchen light is on. I walk over to it and open the door, I see Mom, Jessie and Bertram all staring at each other in horror.

"Destiny!" Jessie says in astonishment when she sees me. The other two look over and stare at me in shock, "How did you get back?" she asks.

"Mrs. Chester... C! She came and got me because everyone else forgot about me!" I yell as tears stream down my face. I see moms eyes melt like they always do when one of us is upset.

"Destiny... we were busy..." Jessie tries to explain. I wouldn't hear it though, damn it. Four year old temper tantrum mode is on now and I don't like it!

"So! You forgot!" I scream as I start to sob and fall onto my butt on the ground. Ow.

I feel myself be picked up by mom. She sighs and rocks me a bit. All of the sudden I hear the elevator doors open and someone else walk into the kitchen.

"Morgan?" mom says in confusion, "Ow, ow, Dest, hair." She says as she takes one of my hands from her hair.

"What is going on? Why did you forget her at daycare?" dad asks, "Here." He says as he takes me from mom.

"It was an accident! I was at the show! It's my _job_!" mom says.

"Christina, you can't do this again, we can't forget again. Remember?" dad says, I can tell Jessie and Bertram walked out of the room.

"I know, I know." Mom says, I can tell she is close to tears now. I understand what they are talking about though, because they forgot me when I was Jen too.

"Shh, don't cry Dest." Dad says. "Christina... don't you start crying." He says as he hugs her.

"Let's get her to bed." Mom says after a few minutes. I like that idea, I am tired.

They walk up the stairs with me, I'm still crying though. I can't stop; I guess it is because it is like two hours after my bedtime.

When we get into my room mom changes me into my PJ's and they put me to bed. I don't remember anything after that though, because when my head hits the pillow I'm out.

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: School starts soon! Nooo!**

**I do not own Jessie**

Being a kid is actually harder work than it seems to be. Like really, who knew that you can't speak properly, you can't write properly and everything else! I should write a book on it. Book by Destiny Ross, also known as Jennifer Ross, the dead one.

Of course, the busiest time of year for us is Christmas. Oddly enough, it is the time of year that mom and dad stay the longest for. For two week they stay here, they usually don't stay that long. Sometimes they do though, when mom was pregnant with Emma she had to stay home for a few months, dad came more regularly but had to leave a lot for movies.

But every Christmas some company that mom and dad are affiliated with throws some Christmas party, but this year it was in a big ballroom, but a few doors down from the ballroom in the place is a literal ballroom. A play area one, the kind with the big jungle gym with tunnels in the air and a ball pit.

So that only meant one thing, kids were allowed to come. I guess that was good, considering if they weren't we would just hang out around the pent house on Christmas eve's eve.

That also meant one thing, dressing up. And for me and Zuri that meant dressing up in Emma, and more importantly mom, approved outfits. That wasn't something Zuri and I liked.

That is how we ended up in a mall. But the funny thing was, Zuri and I had wondered off from mom and Emma because they didn't notice, and the fact that they went to a part of the store we weren't familiar with.

So, that is how we ended up out of some fancy dress store and into the store called, "the gap" though I had to pretend I couldn't read it.

Zuri and I pulled random dress's we both liked off hook and then went into two different change rooms. The people were staring at us as though they were scared we would do something bad or we were going to try and take the outfits. We aren't that stupid people!

"Destiny, I'm going to go get another dress." Zuri says.

"Okay!" I say. I hear her walk off as I put on the black and red dress I grabbed. I look in the mirror and I smile at my appearance. I would never be able to have this for the party but I will not stop until I can get this!

"Zuri!? Oh my god Zuri." I hear mom say. I guess they found us. I take it off and put on the pink fuzzy one I found. I put it on then looked in the mirror. I look like a pink ugly cat...

"Where's Destiny?" Emma asks.

"In there." Zuri says as I guess she points to the change room I'm in. Ignoring them I put on a white and pink dress with a small bit of lace. This looks pretty but to older girl ish...

"Hey, Destiny, want to open the door and let mommy in?" I hear mom say. I sigh and open the door slightly so she can slip in, so much for alone trying on clothes. I pick up the last dress and mom helps me pull this one over my head.

I put on the last one and look up at mom. It is a white dress with a little red sash and bow, the skirt of it had polka dots and there is a little black sweater thing for it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think that is the best outfit of the day." Mom says as she bends down in front of me to fix the sweater a little. I giggle.

"I want it!" I say. Mom nods and I grab the black one too. She sighs but nods again. I clap two dresses in one day, score!

She helps me change back into my outfit from before then picks me up along with the other clothes then walks out of the change room.

"Let's get these, anything you want to try on Zuri?" mom asks.

"Nah, I'll let Emma pick out my outfit. It's the only way to make her calm." Zuri says as she skips alongside us as we go over to the till.

"That comes to fifty dollar." The cashier says in a board voice. Mom takes out her wallet and hands them her gold card as she puts me back down on the ground. All of the sudden I see Syrah and Carlie. Crap.

"Syrah! Carlie!" Emma says as she runs over to them. I cling onto mom's leg. Don't go over their Destiny, don't go over there Jen.

"Hey Emma! You've grown!" Carlie says as she fakes surprise. "You have too Zuri! Last time I saw you, you were three!" she says as she stands up straight.

"Hello girls." Mom says as she puts the bag around her wrist and picks me up so I'm wresting on her hip.

"Hi Mrs. Ross!" Syrah says with a smile. I missed them! They don't look very different from before! But they both cut their hair, tisk tisk.

"How have you two been? We haven't seen you both in forever!" Mom says as she hugs both girls with her spare arm.

"Good! We both came back for Christmas, and then it is back to university!" Carlie says.

"Speak for yourself Carls, I'm back to my boring job!" Syrah sighs.

"Syrah! Carlie! This is our younger sister Destiny." Zuri says proudly. I push my face against mom's collar bone and look out from under my hair. Maybe they'll think I'm shy and won't talk to me.

"Hi Destiny, I'm your older sister Jens best friend." Syrah says to me. Well duh, I know that considering I am Jen.

"Hi." I say as I wrap my arms around moms neck to keep from falling and turn my face full into her shoulder. Is she using new perfume?

"Well, we have to go girls. But remember, you can come by anytime." Mom says as we walk off. I start to fall asleep on her shoulder, stupid four year oldness, but she bumps me up again.

"I'm going to make you walk soon Dest." She says to me as she kisses the crown of my head.

"No." I say as I look up.

"We should look in that store!" Emma says as she points to a store.

"Yeah!" Zuri says as she grabs moms other hand and starts to pull her. Mom walks with them and into the store, she tries to put me down but my child instincts kick in.

"No!" I say as I don't let go of her, mom sighs.

"Destiny, please don't be difficult." She says as she places me down on the floor and Emma takes my hand.

"Want to go see the sparkly dresses?" she asks me. I nod and she takes me over to the rack as mom goes through some with Zuri.

I point a dress out to Emma as she pulls it off the rack.

"This is mom's size..." she says as she looks at it. The skirt goes to mid thigh and it is a deep purple with glitter shinning all over it.

"Yes." I say as I tug on her hand and point at mom.

"Good idea Dest." Emma says as we walk over and grab a random dress for Zuri also so it looked like we were looking for her.

We walk over to the two, "Mom, we found you and Zuri a dress." Emma says as she hands them to mom and Zuri. They both take them and go to the change rooms. Maybe they'll like them, considering the fact that they are their style... I hope...

When mom walks out she is in the dress. And it actually suits her. Zuri walks out with it on, it suits her too. We're good.

"Good choices girls." Mom says. They both go back into the change room, mom said she'll get hers but not for the party.

All of the sudden I see something, it's a train! When Emma isn't looking my child instinct gets the better of me and I run over to the train. It is the kind that goes around the mall, this is too cool!

I give the guy the two dollars I found on the ground and he lets me into one of the carts. I don't really think he cares that I'm without an adult, I don't either.

When it leaves I start to realize this is a bad idea, considering I am in a mall in New York and I don't know how to get out. Even before when I was Jen and mom took my shopping before my sixteenth birthday, I got lost and ended up have a mini panic attack in a corner until she found me. From then on she didn't trust me in the mall.

All of the sudden the train stops and the guys helps me off, gets back on and it leaves again. I look around; I have no clue where I am and no clue about who anyone is. Uh oh.

Wait, I see Dean! Yay! Wait, no! I can't just go over to him that would give away that I know him! Well this is a predicament...

"Aren't you Morgan Ross's daughter?" I hear him say as he looks down to me. He walked over here... huh.

"Yes." I say as I look up at him. He smiles down at me.

"Where's your mom and dad?" he asks.

"I don't know." I say, he frowns then I hear someone else.

"De-de!" I look over and see Ryan.

"Bye-Bye." I say to Dean as I run over to Ryan and his mom. I've met her before, but she hasn't met my parents... Jeez, I'm acting as though Ryan and I are married.

"Destiny, who are you here with?" Ryans mom asks me as she looks around. Okay, so she knows who my parents are, just hasn't met them. Unless they met and I didn't know, which would be weird.

"I don't know." I say as Ryan points at the store they just came out of.

"They had lots a shoes!" Ryan states.

"Destiny, we need to find your parents." She says as she grabs my hand with one hand and Ryans with the other. We walk through the mall when we see Santa.

"Mommy its Santa! Me and De-de will be back!" Ryan states as he grabs my hand and drags me over to the Santa line.

"Have you sat with Santa before?" Ryan asks me.

"No." I say. I feel my heart start to race; I do not like random people at the mall.

"Dest!" I feel someone hug me. Zuri is now standing with us, "where'd you go before?" she asks me.

"There was a train." I say as I grab her hand. I do not want to go up there.

"Want me to come up with you?" Zuri asks. I nod, I can tell she wants to say something but isn't. When it is Ryan's turn he runs up there.

When Ryan is up there he smiles widely. When he has to go he hugs Santa dude one more time before waving bye at me and running over to his mom.

Zuri and I walk up and Zuri sits on one knee and I sit on the other.

"What are your names girls?" he asks us in a deep voice.

"I'm Zuri and that's my sister Destiny." Zuri says as she smiles up at him.

"Hello Zuri and Destiny, what do you both want for Christmas?" he asks.

"I want a pony." Zuri says with a smile.

"I want a kitty." I say. He smiles and hugs us once more before we have to leave. Zuri grabs my hand and we walk back over to mom and Emma.

Mom bends down so she is crouching and pulls me over so I am standing in front of me.

"Destiny, why in the world did you run off?" she asks me in an annoyed and voice that was laced with relief.

"I saw a train." I state.

"Just because you see something does not mean you can run off like that." She adds.

"But mommy I wanted to-" she cuts me off.

"Destiny, I don't want to hear any excuses!" Mom says.

"Sorry mommy." I say as I look down. I hear her sigh as she stands up then picks me up.

"Come on you two, I think it's time we go home." Mom says. Emma and Zuri nod as they walk towards the entrance of the mall.

When we get outside the limo is waiting, the driver puts our bags in the trunk as we all get in and buckle up, including me in my car seat.

Zuri tells Emma about something that happened in school and mom is checking her emails. I keep my head down and keep my hair covering my face as though it is a block. Why in the world was I stupid enough to think going on the train was a good idea!?

I start to think about what it would have been like if I didn't go on it when I feel someone push some of my hair that is in my face behind my ear.

"Mommy when is Santa coming?" Zuri asks.

"Tonight when you're all asleep." Mom says as the Limo stops and the driver gets out. She unbuckles her own seat belt then kneels on the floor in front of me to unbuckle mine as Emma and Zuri get out.

"I think you need a nap." She says to me as she helps me out of the limo and picks me up.

"No." I whine. Okay I am turning into a whiny child, this is not okay.

"Yes Destiny, don't whine." Mom says as we get into the elevator with our stuff coming up after. When we get into the pent house Zuri and Emma go to tell Luke and Ravi, and probably Jessie, what they had bought.

Mom takes me upstairs though and into my room. She puts me down on the bed and goes to my dresser to grab a pair of pajamas for me. I lie on my side and make sure my hair is over my face, I do not feel like being around people. I feel bad enough about running off. I really need to rethink the way I do things.

"Destiny, sit up." Mom says. I do what she says and she pulls my clothes off me and replaces them with the pajamas. I hear her sigh as she grabs a blanket and gently pushes me down so I'm lying down.

As I hear her footsteps leave my room I close my eyes and instantly I'm out.

**I do not own Jessie**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: School started! Sarcastic yay.**

**I do not own Jessie**

When I woke up from my nap I changed into a dress that I could reach in my closet and put it on.

"Destiny, dinner." I hear Jessie say. I walk over to the door and follow her down to the kitchen. I sit down in my chair and we all start eating.

Everyone talks about something, Luke about the new video game that is coming out, Ravi about some app he swears can actually see the future this time, Zuri about how Stuart is annoying still, and Emma about how Kitty Couture is getting lots more views now.

When dinner is over, Bertram takes away our plates.

"Want to do a puzzle Dest?" I hear Ravi say. I nod and follow him upstairs to my room where we get a puzzle and sit down. We empty out the contents of the box onto the floor and start to put it together.

I put pieces that look alike to the side and Ravi puts them together, it works since this body can't figure out what goes together sadly.

"Ravi, it's time for Destiny to go to bed." I hear Jessie say from the doorway. I go to bed at eight, Zuri eight thirty, Ravi nine and Emma and Luke nine thirty.

Ravi hugs me then walks out of the room. Jessie gets me ready, which includes a bath, teeth brushing and pajamas. Then she puts me to bed.

I usually ask for a story, but tonight I don't feel like it. Jessie walks out of the room and I lay there quietly. I close my eyes but I just can't seem to sleep.

I lay there for what feels like minutes when I hear a noise. I sit up and look around my room. It is too dark to see anything thought.

I hear it again and I climb off the bed and run over to my door. I hear the noise again and open the door, it is dark in the hallway, everyone must be asleep.

I walk over to mom and dad's bedroom door and start to open it when I hear mom talking.

"Morgan, what am I doing wrong?" I hear her say.

"What do you mean?" I hear dad say.

"One day I don't listen to Destiny which leads to her being forgotten at daycare, along with the fact that I wouldn't listen to Emma when I believe she wanted to tell me that my designs were horrible leading up to me getting embarrassed, the next time Destiny runs off at the mall, I get mad at her and now she won't even talk to me! I think she thinks Santa won't give her something now." I hear mom say with a sigh.

"Christina-" I hear mom cut off dad.

"Morgan, I know we are Santa technically, but still!"

I quickly and quietly close the door and run to Emma's room and open the door. I walk into her room and climb up onto her bed.

"Huh?" I hear her mutter as she turns on the lamp. She looks over at me, "Destiny... what are you doing?" she asks me.

"Monster under bed." I state. Emma sighs.

"There are no monsters under your bed." She says.

"Yes there are!" Then please explain those noises I heard. Hello, monsters. I am starting to think childish, not good!

"Come on," Emma says as she grabs my hand and leads me out of her room and back into mine. Just as she brings me over to my bed the bedroom light gets turned on.

"What are you two doing?" we hear dad say. We both turn around.

"Destiny has told me there is a monster under her bed." Emma says. I hear dad sigh.

"You can go back to bed Emma." He says. Emma nods, hugs me, then hugs him and walks out. Dad closes the door and beckons me to come over to him.

"Why do you think there is a monster under your bed Dest?" he asks me as he picks me up off the floor and places me on the bed.

"There were noises!" I state as I look up at him. Dad sighs, kneels on the floor and peers under the bed then stands up again.

"No monsters." Dad says to me as he helps me go under the covers.

"But I hear them!" I say.

"I swear there are no monsters." Dad says, and then I see him get an idea. "I'll be right back." He says as he walks out of the room and shuts the door so the light won't get out to the hallway.

When he comes back in, he places something on the wall then comes over to the bed.

"Now the room won't be dark when I shut off the light, okay Dest?" Dad says. I nod,

"Okay daddy." I say. He kisses my forehead.

"Sleep good Dest." He says as he walks out of the room and quietly closes the door behind himself.

* * *

The next afternoon we had to get ready for the party. I quickly got into my dress and ran into my closet to find shoes. Mom and Emma are both getting themselves ready so I doubt they'll come and try and help me and Zuri.

When I find a pair of shoes I put them on and walk out of the closet to see Emma.

"Now for your hair." She states as she sets me on the bed. How in the world did she know...? I sigh and remember when it was me doing this for her.

She braids it then puts a clip in, "Good!" she says with a smile and grabs my hand. "We're leaving quickly." She explains as we get to the living room where everyone is waiting, including Jessie.

"Are you two ready?" mom asks. This is the first party for celebrities any of us have been too, even as Jen I wasn't allowed to them.

"We are!" Emma says as everyone goes into the elevator. It was very squished, so to save room Dad picked up Zuri and Jessie picked me up, I guess she did before mom did because I see a look of shocked on her face that is quickly masked. She is use to me clinging to her I guess.

Considering the fact that I heard that Santa isn't real hurts the little kid me. Good think I won't say anything to Zuri, she would be crushed.

When we get downstairs we all climb into the limo. Jessie buckles my seatbelt in the car seat and then goes to her seat beside Zuri and Ravi.

I feel myself starting to fall asleep when everything is sounding far away when I feel my hand being pulled away from my face where I am crewing on my nails.

I open my eyes and look up to see mom talking to dad but I can feel her looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I rub my eyes as the limo stops and everyone gets unbuckled.

We all climb out of the limo and into the flashing lights of cameras. I grab hold of mom's hand as Zuri and Ravi take hold of Jessie's.

When we get inside dad tells Jessie where the room is that all the kids are going to be with their nannies or by themselves. Jessie nods as I let go of mom's hand and Emma takes mine.

When we get into the room we see lots of kids, teens and toddlers. Wow, so this is the playroom.

Emma goes and sits down with a group of people around her age, and Jessie goes and sits with the other nannies. So this leaves me looking for someone to hang out around. Great... not.

I continue to look around and find a place. Finally I just climb into the play structure and sit in one of the dead end tunnels at the end. There, now I am somewhere and not looking like an idiot.

I look out one of the plastic windows and watch as people come in and out. I yawn and realize I never had dinner. I start to climb down the fake ladder when someone stops me.

"You can't be up there and come this way. You have to go all the way through." The boy says. I look down to see a boy who looks around Luke's age staring at me along with Clair. Great...

"Yeah Destin, don't be a baby." Clair says with a laugh. I climb all the way back up and go to my left but stop when I see the rope tunnel I have to go through.

"Not scared are you?" I hear the boy say.

"Who are you taunting? This will be good." I hear Luke say.

"Yeah, it's some little kid. Too scared to go through!" the kid says. Luke looks over him, and sees me.

"Hey! That's my sister!" Luke states.

"She is? Well she is a chicken!" the boy says.

"Go you baby!" Clair says to me. I sigh and look down. It is extremely far... I feel my heart start to beat faster.

"Move out of the way." I hear Luke say as he climbs over to me. I feel my cheeks become wet. Great, I'm crying... Maybe I am a big baby... well considering the fact that I am over twenty in my mind and my body is four I feel like one.

"What are you doing?" I hear the guy say. All of the sudden Luke is beside me. I watch as he climbs across to the middle then stops and turns around.

"Come here Dest." He says. I shake my head as I look down again.

"To high." I say to him.

"Come here, then it'll be halfway over." Luke reasons. I climb onto the first part of the rope, and when it goes down a bit at my weight I race across it to Luke. He helps me onto the middle piece.

"Okay, now the last part." He climbs across it then motions for me to follow him. I climb over it and to him. By time I am over it I am crying. Yup, this body is so afraid of heights.

"Want to go down the slide?" he asks me. I nod and he helps me sit down at it and sits with me and we go down it. Just like the one at the park.

"No more rope." I say to him.

"None more." Luke agrees, "Why don't you go see Jessie?" he says. I nod and run over to where Jessie is with mom and dad. I guess they came to check to see if we're okay.

"Hey Dest- what happened?" Jessie asks as she bends down to my height. I don't say anything as she picks me up. I feel myself being passed over to someone then all of the sudden I feel myself being held by mom.

"I'll go clean her up." Mom says as she starts walking towards where I assume the washrooms are. When we go in she closes the door and takes me to the stall with the change table, obviously to make sure I don't have to go to the bathroom.

After I finish mom brings me out to the sink quietly and sets me down on the counter top. She helps me wash my hands then wets a piece of paper towel and starts to wipe my face so it isn't tear stained.

"Mommy is Santa real?" I say.

"Of course he is." Mom says as she throws away the paper towel, "why would you think otherwise?" she asks as she looks down at me.

"Last night, I heard you tell daddy that you were Santa." I tell her. "I didn't mean to hear mommy, but there was somethin' under the bed and I was scared so I went to Emma." I explain as I sniff and rub my eyes again.

"Don't cry Destiny." Mom says softly as she picks me up and rocks me a bit. "Santa has me put the presents under the tree for him because he doesn't have enough time to go everywhere." Mom explains to me.

"So he is real?" I ask. Mom nods.

"Of course." She says as she kisses my forehead. "I love you Destiny, don't forget it." She whispers to me.

"I won't mommy. I love you too." I say as I look up at her. She smiles at me and hugs me.

"We need to go back out." Mom says. I pout but nod.

Mom walks back to where Dad and Jessie are still holding me.

"Is everything okay?" dad asks. Mom nods.

"Everything is perfect." She says.

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Only a few chapters left!**

**I do not own Jessie.**

One month later I woke up and looked over at my clock. Only to realize that I didn't know what it said.

"What?" I said quietly to myself as I squinted at it. Nothing. I was shocked, I always knew what time I woke up at and now I couldn't read the clock? But then I realized something else, I tried to count in my head and it wasn't working. It was like there was a block in my mind.

I decided to get up, I might as well. I walked out of my room and into the hallway where Jessie was standing talking to Luke.

"Destiny! I totally forgot! You need to get ready for school!" Jessie said. What the heck? I feel myself shake my head and start to run past her, only to be picked up by Luke. Traitor. What is with all the traitors these days!?

I calmed when Jessie told me I could wear what I wanted. Good, no cow girl outfits and no girly outfits. Though, when I picked my outfit I picked the jeans, a white skirt and a black top.

"Destiny..." Jessie started but I opened by mouth, I was just going to tell her I wanted to wear it but all of the sudden she said, "Okay, okay you can wear it." Sweet. I don't know why this is so easy today!

When I am dressed I run downstairs and see Ravi holding up a book, but of course I can't read it. Of course, how could I expect any less?

"Destiny, want some breakfast?" Emma asks me. I shake my head as I run to the other side of her chair, away from Jessie and the hair brush. My body is controlling today, I wonder why. Maybe it is the fact that Jessie is following me around with a hair brush like a lunatic?!

"Destiny, we have to brush your hair!" Jessie says as she tries to grab me. I quickly duck under the table and come out the other side before running around the island to the other side beside Bertram.

"What is up with her?" Zuri asked as I ran back over to the table but Emma caught me.

"Give me the hair brush Jessie." She said. Jessie complied and then Emma, who held me with one arm, started to pull the brush through my hair.

"How are you doing that without her fussing?" Jessie asked in amazement as she sat down on the stool.

"Easy, Jen use to do this to me and Zuri. Basically you just catch them then the game is over." Emma explains. Who is Jen? Wait a second... I'm Jen! Why am I losing this memory? This is not good!

"Oh, I don't remember." Zuri says.

"I do, it was hilarious to watch Clair try and grab you guys." Luke says with a laugh.

"Who's Clair?" It was Ravi's turn to ask.

"Our nanny from when we were little." Luke explains as Emma finished with my hair. She lets me go and I run over and sit in my chair beside Zuri.

Jessie nods at what Luke had said and continues to make our lunches. I take a bite of the fruit that is placed in front of me.

"Jessie, Alice wants to know if she gets a lunch too!" I say as I look over at the empty chair. Great, now I have an imaginary friend. What is going on today?

"Who's Alice?" Jessie asks as everyone looks at me.

"My friend! She is right there!" I say as I point at the empty chair as then continue to eat a piece of apple.

"An imaginary friend." Luke states as Bertram starts to take the plates away, "At least she isn't a mermaid!"

"Hey! Milly the Mermaid was real!" Zuri yells at him as Jessie quickly ushers us out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Well time to go! Emma, I need you to pick Destiny up from school." Jessie explains as she puts us in the elevator.

"Sure." Emma says as she types on her phone. I roll my eyes; I got rides from the people downstairs now since their daughter, who is ironically Clair, goes to the same daycare.

* * *

Later that day, after daycare ended, Emma didn't show up. Which I kind of expected she wouldn't. So I started to walk by myself, I knew where I was going cause I drove that way everyday!

All of the sudden I see Dean. Why is he every-bloody-where?!

"Dean!" I yell as I start to run over to him. He looks down at me.

"Hello Destiny." He says as he bends down.

"Moon, it's me!" I say. All of the sudden his eyes go wide.

"Only one person calls me moon, and since you haven't been alive long enough to meet Jen, which means you are Jen? Wow that's confusing." He says to himself.

"I am Jen!" I say, "Well sort of." I add. He looks at me.

"How though? You're four!" Dean looked confused.

"Hello, I died and came back to life." I stated, "but listen, don't tell anyone!" I say.

"Why not?" Dean now looks more confused than ever, "we should tell your parents! They need to know Jen- you- is alive!" he says.

"No! Only you know." I say as we start to walk, "but there is one thing, I think I'm starting to lose my memory." I say.

"Is that bad?" Dean asks in a confused voice.

"It is, because then I won't remember anything from being Jen." I explain to him as I see my building come into sight, "I have to go, don't tell anyone moon." I say as I run off to go to the building. I feel his eyes on me the whole time. I just told someone, and to tell the truth, it felt great.

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: One chapter left!**

**I do not own Jessie!**

By time March came around, I was almost gone. I couldn't spell, I couldn't read, everything from where I was Jen felt like it was a bad quality movie in my head.

Only Dean knew. And I hadn't talked to him since that day. I knew I had to tell mom or dad or someone soon, but I didn't know how! All of the sudden I got it.

So when everyone was gone, I ran upstairs to Jens room and grabbed the camera off the dresser. I put it down, pressed the video button and started to record.

"Hi." I started off, "I'm Destiny Tama Ross. But, to tell you the truth, I use to be called Jennifer Fyre Ross." I said to the camera, "You might be wondering how to know if this is true, well I can tell you that my birth mom, well Jen's birth mom, was killed by some man walking into the house and shooting her after wanting to come kill me, aka Jen."

I took a deep breath, "I can also tell you that the person that killed Jen was her birth father. I don't remember his name; to tell you the truth I hardly remember anything anymore. I am truly turning into Destiny the four years old, and leaving behind Jen the eighteen year old." I said into the camera, "but I'll prove I was Jen."

I picked up the camera and pointed it in front of me as I walked into the closet. I coughed as I turned on the light; jeez it is dusty in here.

"This was my favorite dress." I say as I lift the edge of a black dress with white mesh on it. I continue to walk deeper in as I get to the back I point the camera at a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Poster, "I loved that movie, mostly because Johnny Depp is awesome." I say as I take the tape off of the bottom corners and lift it up to reveal a secret hole in the wall.

In the whole sat a picture album, and some VHS tapes.

"These tapes show Jen when she was little, one actually recorded the killing but nobody knows it. Most of them just show a little Jen. The pictures are from before the Ross's." I explained as I walked back out and into the bedroom. I lift up a corner of Carpet and the piece of wood underneath, revealing another hole.

"This is where I kept things I didn't want people to know of." I say, "Well technically Jen did." I correct myself as I pull out a pack of cigarettes, "Jen tried these when she turned fourteen, and she had bought a pack and didn't know what to do with it when she realized that they tasted horrible. So she- I- put them in the hole and left them."

I then put everything back and set the camera back down so I can look into it.

"You may not believe me, but I swear that I am telling the truth. By time someone finally comes in here and checks the camera, I will probably not remember anything from before I was Destiny."

I take a deep breath, "But I swear, that there was an afterlife, and that I did turn into Destiny." I then turn off the camera and put it back.

I quickly walk out of the room and close the door behind me. I then go downstairs to the kitchen where Bertram is cooking.

"Bertram!" I say as I run into the kitchen and look up at him, "I hungry!" I say.

"Yeah yeah." Bertram says as he puts some macaroni on the table for me and I sit down and start to eat happily.

* * *

The next day, Destiny woke up and ran out of her room and into Jessie's where she climbed up onto her bed and woke her up. Not having any remorse about waking up her nanny.

Destiny never again thought it was a good idea to run into Jen's room, she didn't remember Dean, only from the few encounters but never knew who he was, didn't remember Syrah and Carlie or anything from before.

She never remembered going to University or being in the talent show. She didn't remember meeting Ross, being stuck in Limbo, thinking that Imaginary friends were stupid, being scared of Santa or not believing in him.

It was Destiny's destiny. She wasn't Jen anymore, she was just Destiny.

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Last Chapter! I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed, subscribed, followed, and even read this story!**

**I do not own Jessie**

When Christina checked her email a few weeks later when everyone was in bed she was shocked to find a certain email. She hadn't been on that email for four years, so she was not expecting what she saw.

There, in her inbox, sat an email that was from Jen's email address. She quickly clicked it and read its contents, it was about what was going on and that if they shut off her bank account this would come.

It talked about the cat that she had always wanted, her siblings and her friends. It told how she had kiss Dean once, but she had punched him after.

It told her though, that she wasn't to be afraid to go into the forbidden bedroom. And that everything in there was a reminder of her, a good reminder.

So, after she clicked out of the email and saved it, Christina looked over at Morgan who was fast asleep beside her, she got up out of bed and walked out of their bedroom.

She walked into the bedroom beside her and closed the door. She looked around, everything was as Jen had left it, nothing moved. She was glad for that, but the room was a huge reminder of her first child, the one that had paved the way for the others.

She walked over to the mirror, which around the corners held pictures of Jen with Syrah and Carlie. Even one from when they went to the pound to look at cats.

Christina realised then how much Jen wanted that cat, and she was going to get one for her kids. It would be a reminder of Jen, but that was a good thing. She didn't want them to forget her.

She walked over to the bathroom and peered in. There sat a blow dryer on the counter, along with a flat of makeup. There was a bundled up towel in the corner, no doubt from when she had a shower before she left that day.

She walked out of that room and into the closet, the room Jen had started refusing to let her in after she turned thirteen. Stating that since she was obsessed with fashion it would become full of stuff she liked, not stuff she herself liked.

Christina smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek as she looked at all the outfits, most of them black or grey, some white and some other colours.

She walked out again and turned on the camera that sat on the dresser. On it she saw lots of pictures of Jen, some of her friends, some of pictures she saw, including one that said _Jen, the girl that will be famous for something. Most likely modeling like her mom, _Christina smiled at that.

But when she came to the video, she was confused. Because the picture for the video was her baby, Destiny.

She clicked play and watched the video in astonishment she watched as Destiny explained how she was Jen. At first, Christina didn't believe it. But as the video went on, she realized that it was true.

Her youngest was her eldest. But at the end, when Destiny said that she probably wouldn't remember this, any of this, by time someone watched this Christina realized that all along Destiny had been Jen. And that now, she didn't remember and was just a four year old.

Christina put the camera down in shock, she knew she needed to tell Morgan but didn't know how. She looked over at the clock and saw that it didn't say a time; it was like she was in Limbo.

She sighed and put the camera back, along with turning it off before heading into the closet. When she came to the poster she gently took it off the wall to come face to face with the hole.

She took the photo album out and opened it to see an ultrasound picture of Jen. Then, as it went along there were lots more pictures of the little girl. She smiled a bit as it went along and the pictures started to look more and more like the Jen she knew.

When Christina looked at her watch she realized it was three in the morning. She quickly put the stuff away and walked out of the closet.

She flipped the light switch in Jen's room before walking out. Only to see Destiny's bedroom door opening. She felt her heart squeeze as the little girl walked out.

"Mommy, there a monster under the bed." Destiny said quietly. Christina walked over and picked up the little girl and brought her back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

The light was on by now in that room and Christina knelt down beside the bed and peered under it to see only dust bunnies and some toys.

"No monsters, baby." Christina said quietly as she tucked Destiny back into the bed. Destiny looked up at her with big eyes.

"Promise?" she asks with a yawn.

"Promise, now go back to sleep. Okay?" Christina says. Destiny nods.

"Love you." Destiny says as she drifts back off into the land of dreams. Christina smiles down at Destiny, who she now knew as the old Jen and kissed her forehead.

"Love you to." Christina says as she walks over to the door and shuts off the lights, she looks over once more to see Destiny with her red hair fanned around her head; the dim light of the night light made her face glow and her mouth was shaped in a little 'o'.

Christina smiled as she closed the door and walked across the hall to go back to bed. And all her demons about Jens death were put to rest, because Jen was just across the hall.

**The End**

**Please Review!**


End file.
